Russians
by Chlobuggy
Summary: Cammie and her friends have graduated. She has to go on a mission to college and Russia to keep half of the United States from being completely wiped off the face of the earth. Bad Summary, I know. Please read and review! Lots of Cammie and Zach!
1. Debriefing

_**D e b r i e f i n g**_

"Bye mom, I love you," I said, giving my mother a quick, hard hug before sliding into the limousine in front of me.

"I love you too Cammie. Hey and Cam, before you go, remember to be yourself. You've been trained. You can do this," my mother, the headmistress of the _Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women_, said. I smiled and nodded.

I wondered if she forgot that it was impossible for me to be normal. It isn't, trust me, I would know. It's not easy when you just graduated from a school for spies. Not when your on your way to D.C. to be debriefed by the CIA on your first mission. Not when you don't know what language that you'll have to speak to blend in with people. Not when your nickname is "the chameleon."

Of course, if you're reading this, you probably have at least a level four clearance and know all about what the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and the Blackthorne Institute for Boys are. Then you know that the government trains and raises spies.

The driver pulled silently out of the Gallagher Academy. I had just graduated, not even twenty four hours ago. I sighed and looked back at my beloved school.

I quickly scanned my eyes over the long limousine. I noticed everything, including the fact that the driver was someone I knew. Someone I knew very well.

**0900 hours: Cameron Morgan, hereafter referred to as The Operative, notices that her Covert Operations teacher is driving the limousine. The operative notes that Solomon says nothing but smiles through the rearview mirror. The Operative wonders what is happening.**

"Mr. Solomon," I said, nodding.

"Very good Miss Morgan. Pop quiz."

"I've graduated-"

"So if you fail this, I think the government is going to have some major issues with you as their operative."

I snorted.

"What two things have I left fingerprints on since you've been in the vehicle?"

"Steering wheel and rearview mirror."

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"One hundred fifty nine seconds."

"What color shirt am I wearing?"

"White. Ironed."

"How long has it been since I've shaved?"

"Two days."

"Very good Miss Morgan. You've mastered that concept. Depending on whether you come back alive or not is depending on how well you did on your others…" His voice trailed off.

I looked directly into his eyes. He looked sad.

"Don't worry Mr. Solomon. This Morgan is staying alive," I comforted.

He nodded but said nothing. He drove for a couple of hours. I sat still in the limo. "Mr. Solomon," I began. "Do you know why I've been chosen for this operation? There are plenty of other great spies-"

"Cammie. You're one of the greatest pavement artists out there. You can lose a tail as soon as you want. You play by your own set of rules, and you'd give up your life for the country," he said stiffly.

Wait. Freeze. Did Mr. Solomon _actually_ just give _me_, Cameron Ann Morgan, a _compliment._ I blinked twice but other than that did nothing. I had learned a thing or two from Mr. Solomon.

"I guess you're not permitted to tell me where I'm going or what I'm doing are you?" I asked, mainly to myself.

"Nope. Sorry Cam."

I nodded.

"Oh, and Cammie. I'm not your teacher any more. You can call me Joe."

I smiled. "Okay Joe, but… I kind of like Mr. Solomon better." Wow. I am so lame. My favorite, and hottest, teacher just told me I could call him by his first name, and I said I didn't want to.

He shrugged. "Do you really want to be formal like that your whole life?"

"No. Just for now. I still feel like I'm in high school, just on an extended CoveOps test."

"Remember Cammie. We've trained you for your new life. This isn't a test that if you fail, you get kicked out of CoveOps. This is real, if they catch you, they will torture you and then will kill you."

"I know…" There was no way I was ready for this. I mean, a mission. A _real_ mission. I was a legacy, I knew that. But I still wasn't ready to go save the world before bedtime. Okay, that was corny, but you get the picture!

Two hours, thirty one minutes and twenty seven seconds later, we arrived in D.C. I slid out of the limo and stood by the door. I didn't have bags with me, they were already here. Somewhere, inside one of these huge buildings.

I said goodbye to Mr. Solomon and quickly ran into the mall. The same mall that I had met Zach in. The same mall that I had been outsmarted by someone my age. The same mall that served as my first test for losing a trail. I smiled at the memories and walked forward as if I was a normal teenage girl looking around for clothes. I walked into three stores and then back out.

I found my way into an Aéropostale store and picked out three shirts. I found a saleswoman. "Excuse me ma'am. I need to try these on," I said politely. Madame Dabney would be proud.

She smacked her lips together and nodded. She opened up the last stall on the right and I went it. I dropped the shirts on the bench provided.

The last time I did something like this, I was on my way to being debriefed about Josh. My first boyfriend. I thought about my cat named Suzie. I took a deep breath and stepped close to the mirror.

I noticed my reflection. "I was wearing dark blue jeans, a white button up shirt and my long, straight hair was pulled into a high pony tail.

I stared at my reflection and stepped even closer. I whispered the words, "Cameron Ann Morgan. Graduate of the Gallagher Academy of Exceptional Young Women." Two seconds later, two beams, one green and one blue, scanned my body. A third laser, a blue one, scanned my retina. I smiled and waited for the secret panel behind me to slide open.

I didn't feel ready, but I knew, deep down that I was. The panel slid open and a rope ladder was attached. I snorted. This was not very professional. At all.

With as much money as the CIA, NCA and the government had, you would think we could at least have _escalators!_ Or even wooden stairs. But no. They give us a rope ladder.

I rolled my eyes and climbed down the ladder. Made of rope. I hovered a couple of feet above the ground. I dropped down and landed on my feet. The panel immediately slid shut and a dim light flickered on. I followed the hallway down to the door marked with the number seven.

I opened the door and a whole new world opened up before my eyes. It was bright and big, burly guards stood fully armed by every entrance and exit, every window and every ventilation shaft. A man stepped in front of me. I said exactly what I had been told to say. "My name is Cameron Ann Morgan. I have been called here to be debriefed by the head chief George Sanders."

The guard nodded and held a small compact up to my face. You would think that the CSI could be classy enough to give the guards boy things instead of a makeup compact. He held it to my face. A blue beam appeared and scanned my retina. I placed my finger in the center of the compact. My prints ran through the scanner. My picture and "accomplishments" (sneaking off campus to go see a certain somebody among them.) The guard nodded and stepped aside.

"The door straight down the hall is Chief Sanders's office," he told me. I nodded and thanked him. As I walked down the long room I got many stares and many jaws dropped. I smiled to myself. I knew I was a legacy, but I didn't think I'd get this much attention.

"Cameron Morgan?" I tall woman asked. I nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Good luck is all!" She said, walking away. I blinked twice and continued on toward the office.

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" A man called. I entered. I was expecting a big black room with a lamp, a laptop and a bunch of filing cabinets. Instead, I entered a room with black carpet, white walls, two filing cabinets, a huge desk, a computer that was as big as my bed back at the Gallagher Academy. I man was sitting behind he. He stood up and looked at me smiling. He nonchalantly closed his gigantic computer and motioned for me to sit down.

"Ahhh! Cameron, just in time!" The bald man exclaimed, pulling a file out of the larger cabinet.

"Cammie, I like to be called Cammie. Or Cam. You're choice," I corrected.

"Yes Cammie. I'm sure your mom as told you why you're here."

"No. She hasn't. She told me that I was needed in D.C. for a special mission I was being sent on. Thirty minutes later I'm on my way to D.C."

"Okay. Well, we're sending you and five other partners to MIT. We've intercepted a private message to one of the major officials in Russia. They're sending three students to MIT. They speak perfect English without an accent. They will appear to be an average student. We understand that they are planning on creating a substance that will trigger certain volcanoes to erupt and an earthquake big enough to send half of California down. We need you and your associates to find them, disarm them and arrest them. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir. One question. When do I meet my associates?"

"On your plane. The way you'll recognize one another is by the following phrase, 'The trip up here was bumpy.' Their response would be, 'Really? That's too bad.'"

I nodded. Chief handed me a large manila folder. Cammie, open this and memorize it. It's your-"

"My legend," I said smiling. I remembered myself as Tiffany St. James, Zach, my dreadful strapless bra and the code black.

"Yes. Good, got the room with the letter 'G' on it. You'll find a Harvey Daniels inside. He'll give you your proper necessities. In other words, your gadgets."

I smiled and nodded. "What about clothes?" I asked.

"Cammie. That's already been taken care of by a friend," he said smiling. I felt the cool air from outside seep through the open door. I turned around to find Macy staring at me smiling.

* * *

**Hi! Breanna here! I know it's short and I'm really sorry! Than for reading. I know some ppl read my first five stories. I cant stand them, I just needed to Beta read my friend's story and I needed at least five stories... so yeah. Please don't read them. I know their bad. Thanks for reading and please review! Also, Zach is entering in either chapter 2, 3 or 4. All depends on what happens! Tell me what you think. And by the way, I don't care if you hate it. I'm still writing it! Also, if you do like it, will you tell me? Please? Do you see that little green button down there? I dare you to click it! LOL Well, thanks for reading! Oh, the usual disclaimer about everything belonging to Ally Carter and I know it's not like the book and Ally's style. I can't write like her b/c I am not her, so, sorry!**

**Love y'all!  
~Bree**


	2. Plane Ride

**_P l a n e R i d e_**

If you've ever been debriefed on your first mission by the CIA and thought that you were going to have to meet seven new people and pretend like you're all best friends, then you've probably felt the way I did right after the chief told me about my mission. But when I turned around to see Macy smiling, I felt a whole lot better. "Macy!" I squealed, hugging her tight.

"Cammie! I thought that you'd be gone all ready!" She exclaimed, flipping her perfectly straightened hair behind her.

"No! I just got debriefed on my next mission. Long ride though. The trip up here was bumpy," I said nonchalantly.

"Really? That's to bad," she said smiling. I was so glad that I had a friend I was working with. Someone I really could be best friends with. Someone I was best friends with.

"Macy?" Chief asked. "Have you seen Harvey yet?"

"No sir. We're on our way now," she answered. I smiled.

"Bye Chief!" I called, leaving the office. We walked quietly through the mass of people. Mainly the computer analysis geeks as Mr. Solomon called them. I was walking through some when I noticed a skinny body with sand hair color. The girl dropped her pen on the floor. "Oopsy daisies," she muttered.

"Liz!" I called. She turned around and saw me. Her exasperated look turning into a wide grin.

"Cammie! Macy! What are you guys doing here?!" She ran up and hugged us.

"We're going on a mission," I explained.

"Congratulations! I'm decoding an encrypted message from Russia. I discovered a threat to the entire United States this morning. Apparently-"

"Russia is sending a couple of college 'kids,'" I said, using air quotes around 'kids.' "And me, Macy and six other people are going to pose as collage kids and take them out."

"Yeah, and they're trying to make a substance-"

"To cause certain volcanoes to explode and half of present day California to sink," Macy finished.

Liz grinned. "Ahh! Miss Sutton, could you help me with this," a nerdy looking boy said, leading Liz to a computer.

"Bye guys!" She called out to us.

"Bye!" I called back. Macy smiled.

"Come on. Time to go get suited up."

I nodded. "Wait. Macy, do you know exactly who's coming with us?" I asked.

"No. I only knew about you because your mom asked me to pack for you. I was called down right after graduation-"

"Is that why we couldn't find you?" I asked.

She nodded and led me to the room marked with a 'G.'



My internal clock told me that the limousine dropped us off at the airport at precisely eleven eighteen. Plenty of time to find five more people.

Macy and I found a small table and bought a coke and shared a plate of nachos. That was totally normal looking. Right? Madame Dabney prepared us for doing the tango and drinking tea, not acting like normal teenagers looking for their associates while sipping coke and eating nachos.

"The trip up here was bumpy," a familiar, British accent said behind me. I jumped up and looked into the eyes of Bex.

"Really? That's too bad," another familiar voice said behind me.

"Yes it is," I replied turning around to see three boys staring at us smiling. Three boys I hadn't seen since my sophomore year. One boy in particular was smirking at me.

"How nice it is to see you, Gallagher Girl," Zach snickered.

I grinned and completely ignored the person that had meant so much to me at the end of sophomore year. The one ho had kissed me and left. The one I didn't have to be someone else with. The one who knew and could know all my secrets.

"Bex! I'm so glad you're here!" I squealed, hugging her tight. Bex laughed.

"We're all on the same mission together," Jonas stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Macy murmured.

I smiled. "Hey Jonas, Grant, Zachary. It's nice to see you guys again!" Zach's smirk fell to a small smile. I wondered if he had been thinking about me as much as I've been thinking about him.

"Cammie?" Another familiar voice to me. A voice I never wanted to hear again. I turned around and faced my first boyfriend. The boy I had shared my first kiss with. The boy I had to lie to about who I was and where I came from.

"Josh? What are you doing here?"

"Cammie. It's an airport. I'm getting a plane."

"Well yeah, I figured that. Um, Josh, these are my friends, Bex, Macy, Grant, Jonas and Zach-"

"Your boyfriend?" He asked, nodding in Zach's direction. I noticed Zach tense up. I could feel all of their eyes burning into the back of my head. Thank God none of them was wearing the If-Looks-Can-Kill-Bot that Dr. Fibbs finally finished and perfected.

I glanced around. I could easily kill Josh with one nacho chip and the two straws in our drink. But I didn't think that was the best idea… Considering the circumstances.

"Um, well. Zach and his friends went to a boy's institute, so I haven't really seen him since tenth grade. But, we were kinda, I think, I don't know," I mumbled.

I've been through interrogation with the CIA and Mr. Solomon. If you've ever been under interrogation with Mr. Solomon you would know how to react, how to old your heartbeat down, how to slow your breathing, calm your voice and keep your pupils from dilating. So why was I folding now?

"That's… a… great Cammie… What college did you get into?" He asked.

I smiled and glanced at all my friends. "All of us got into MIT. Imagine that," I said. Josh paled and looked sick all of a sudden.

"MIT? Really… Haha, that's funny, Cammie…"

"Are you saying that we're not smart?"

"No! No, I just wasn't expecting that…"

"What, are you going to MIT also?" I asked, my senses kicking in. I was forgetting my past and moving on. Josh and I could never be, plus, I preferred Zach.

"No. DeeDee is. Actually, that's why I'm here. I'm telling her bye-"

He was cut off by his ringing cell phone. "Oh, um, Cammie, I gotta go. Good seeing you again," the corners of his mouth curved up slightly and he walked away. I shrugged and turned back to my friends.

"Have you guys looked at your legends yet?" I asked them. Bex nodded.

"Yeah, I have. I'm Rebecca King. Once you read the rest of it, it'll make more sense," Bex replied. I nodded and patted my bag subtly. I noticed that Zach was staring at me. I felt myself blush under his intense gaze.

He smirked. "It's good to see you again, _Gallagher Girl_." I turned to him and smiled. That's when I noticed him. Not him like Zach or him like Josh, but _him_. Our tail.

I had noticed him sitting alone eating something. But he was wearing jogging pants, a white T-shirt and a red windbreaker. Now, he had on a hat, no jacket, a green T-shirt and jeans.

"Guys," I whispered.

"I know, I see him," Zach whispered.

"We only have thirty more minutes until we have to board the plane, any suggestions?" Jonas asked. I smiled.

"Come on, start walking towards the bathroom. Bex, Macy and I will change or clothes, hair and makeup. You guys need to do whatever you need to do, but change your appearance. Blend," I said.

"This is coming from one of the world's greatest pavement artists," Grant commented.

"I packed an extra outfit for just this type of occasion Cam," Macy commented. Bex nodded.

"Me too actually," her British accent was thick.

Bex, Macy and I stole into the bathroom. In exactly four minutes and nineteen seconds, we were ready. I switched from slacks and a white shirt to a blue jean miniskirt, a pink tank top and a khaki jacket that hung just above the skirt's hemline. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and let it hand loose around my shoulders. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I really did like an average person. No one would be able to tell I was different. Macy changed from a miniskirt to skinny jeans with a blue tank top and a black jacket. Bex changed from Black slacks and red button up to long blue jeans, a light blue blouse that clung to her skin and no jacket. Macy put her hair up and we left Bex's the way it was.

We nodded and left the bathroom as a threesome. We met the boys halfway to the exit. Our tail was far behind us, but not far enough that he couldn't see us. I shot a look to Zach who nodded and kept walking. I did notice that his eyes widened when he saw me. I smiled. The girl in me was glad, the spy in me was mad that he noticed the change so well.

I had a coms unit that I attached in my earrings. I turned it on as well as the others did. I hoped the boys realized they had one. We kept walking in and out of the people, quickly becoming one of them. When I knew we had lost the trail, we made our way silently through the gates without any problems. We loaded and sat in the seats we were assigned.

"Blackthorne Boy, this is the chameleon, do you copy?" I whispered. Zach's voice filled my ear.

"Yeah, we just lost him. We'll be on board in a few. How about you guys?"

"We lost him awhile ago. We're sitting in the plane."

"We'll be there soon."

I looked up and waited for them to come. While I was waiting, I realized that Grant had been very quiet. I also realized our positions. I had the window seat in seat in my short row, Bex had the window seat in her short row and Macy had the aisle seat in her row.

"Duchess, what's wrong with Grant?" I asked Bex through the coms unit.

"I don't know. And don't call me Duchess!" I smiled and noticed the three boys walking up the aisle. Zach was checking his papers. He looked at the numbers written above my seat. He smiled.

"Hey Gallagher Girl! Guess who I'm sitting by!"

"Um, me?" I asked sarcastically, reaching up to turn my coms unit off.

"Nice observation," he said, sliding into the seat net to me. I picked up my bag and pulled my manila folder out. I was about to become someone else. Someone I had never met. Zach looked at me and pulled his folder out too. I pulled out a bulky packet.

_Name: Cameron Doe_

_D.O.B: January 23, 1990_

I read the first two lines before I was interrupted by Zach. "So, Gallagher Girl, who are you?" He smirked.

"Cameron Doe, nice to meet you," I said, shaking his hand. I quickly looked around, the rest of my friends, excluding Bex, were reading their packets.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Zach Malloy, it's a pleasure to meet the infamous Cameron _Doe_."

I blushed. I knew I was a spy, but he still confused me. Was he really glad to see me, or was he just playing along and really becoming Zach Malloy?

"I need to finish learning who I am," I said, shifting my eyes to my paper.

Zach nodded and looked down at his packet.

_You are a brilliant college student who got into MIT on a scholarship. Your best friends are Rebecca King, Macy Parker, Zachary Malloy, Grant Thomas and Jonas Johnson._

l heard Zach snicker behind me. "What?" I asked him. He didn't turn his eyes away from the paper.

"Jonas Johnson? The CIA must have had fun with our names," He said, still not looking at me.

I nodded and continued to read.

_Your room mate his Macy Parker._

_Likes and Dislikes:__ You hate carrots but you love all other vegetables and all meat. You dislike black and white movies and love stories that have no plot. _

I quickly read the rest of the packet. Zach finished a couple minutes after I did.

"Who's your room mate?" I asked.

"Edward Buckingham," he said glumly.

"Edward Buckingham? Who the heck is that?"

"Apparently he is a straight A student, with a high IQ. He's had braces twice and had bad eye sight. He has taken three years of Spanish and graduated as the valedictorian of his high school in Oregon. He ways one hundred thirteen pounds and his parents are both heart surgeons," Zach replied, sighing.

"Ha! It sounds like you got paired up with a nerd," I smirked. He shot me a glare.

"Who'd you get?"

"Macy."

He leaned over in his seat and glanced at Bex. She was sleeping. She could sleep anywhere anytime.

We sat quietly for a while longer before he turned to look at me. "Yes Zach?" I asked politely, not really wanting to discuss the topic that we were probably going to discuss.

"How much have you thought about _us_?"

I almost choked. "I don't know. Solomon has had us really busy; I haven't really had time to think… I guess."

"Cut the crap Cammie. How much have you thought?"

I sighed. "A lot."

"Really? What's your conclusion?"

"I don't know Zach. I haven't seen you or heard from you since the end of tenth grade when you kissed me-"

"You know you like it," Zach said, a grin growing on his face.

"That's beside the point."

"Then what is the point?" he asked softly.

"I don't know that either-"

"I thought you were smart Gallagher Girl."

"I thought you were hot."

"You're opinions changed?"

I nodded. NO!!!! I screamed on the inside.

I stood up and slid past him. I tapped on Jonas's shoulder.

"Jonas? Will you switch seats with me?" I asked.

"Yes he will!" Macy hissed, pulling Jonas out of the seat. He smiled weakly at me. I thanked him and sat down next to Macy.

"I noticed you were talking to Zach, _room mate_," Macy said, eyeing me.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

**The Operative has realized that the current subject (A.K.A. Zach) still likes (like like) The Operative. He wants to see how much The Operative likes him. The Operative is playing "hard-to-get" without prior knowledge of this game. (Translation done by Macy McHenry.)**

When we were on the ground, we broke off into two groups to go to the bathroom. A girls group and a boy's group.

"So, Bex. Why has Grant been so quiet?" I asked, figuring that Bex at least talked to him before falling asleep.

"His mom is missing and his dad is getting ready to go to Russia. That was all they told him. He hasn't been able to speak to his parents since before they left," she said quietly.

"Oh," was all I could say.



I used my new key to unlock our dorm room. I pushed the door open and walked in. "I get that side," Macy said, pulling her suitcase onto her bed. I nodded.

I looked around. "Wow, this is bland," I noted. The walls were white, the floors were gray, the beds were white, or dressers were white and our closets were painted gray. I don't know why. Further investigation is needed.

Macy nodded. "Don't worry. I have just the thing to brighten it up!"

I pulled up my suitcase and unzipped it. I had a good deal of miniskirts, sleeveless blouses, tank tops and lacey night gowns. I had a good supply of pants that were really cute and regular shirt (that were in style, of course) and a few T-Shirts. "Macy, did you have something against my wardrobe?" I asked.

She nodded. "The whole thing was a fashion disaster babe. I've brought you into the light, that was another reason why I left right after graduation."

In thirty minutes Macy had transformed the bland room from bland to bright. She had posters of a variety of things up all over our walls. I had to hand it to her, the girl had talent. Somehow, I think she knew that it was going to be this way, because she didn't have _all_ that on our walls back at the Gallagher Academy.

I had just sat down when our door was almost knocked down by someone's pounding. I opened the door to find Bex looking frazzled.

"Help you guys! We have a major problem!" she hissed.

Macy and I shared a worried look and looked back at her.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Well, here's the second chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! Please read and review! I'll make a promise to you. If you review, a lot, I'll post more and faster! But only if you review, a lot! LOL!**

**Love you guys!**

**~Bree**


	3. Sleepover

_**S l e e p o v e r**_

If you've ever had a best friend freak out over something so trivial like losing a pen, then you've probably learned to shrug things off. So when Bex told us about her aggravating room mate, Macy slammed the door in her face. Not the best idea.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door just enough for my slim body to slide out. "Come on Bex. I'm sure she can't be that bad," I encouraged, walking next door to her dorm.

"It is!" She assured me. She opened the door to her room. Bex's side of the room already had the lived in look – though not slobbish and things on her walls to spice things up a bit. Her room mate, Genevieve, on the other hand was a little bit… on the wild side. She had pink, yellow and orange strips of wrapping paper taped up on he walls and at least fifteen different pictures of Leonardo DeCaprio on her walls. I kept my jaw from dropping by pretending to yawn. The poor girl's body, face, hair… She was skinnier than a bean pole (sickly skinny) with knobby knees. She had bright red hair that she wore in pigtails and her hair frizzed really bad. She had bright red freckles dotting her cheeks and forehead. On her eyes she wore huge glasses. Oh, and her makeup looked like she just took a journey back in time to the eighties. Scary. I know. I agree.

She jumped up upon our entrance. "Becca! Your back already! Yay! Ooh! Who's your friend?!"

"Hi, I'm Cammie," I said, extending my hand to be polite. She shook it vigorously. I really felt like flipping her over my back side and knocking her unconscious for a few hours. Wow. Wait. Did he just call Bex, _Becca_?

"My name is not _Becca_!" Bex screamed through clenched teeth.

"She prefers to be called Bex," I explained.

"Yeah, but Bex is so… not Becca," Genevieve said.

"Genevieve-"

"Jenny. I hate Genevieve," she corrected.

"Okay. Jenny, that's kind of the point. She doesn't like being called Becca," I said.

"See?" Bex said. "She's crazy! I told you so!"

"Becca Becca Becca," Jenny started. "_Everyone_ has a crazy side. I just prefer to make mine public," Jenny said.

Jenny pulled me to the ground so that we could sit and play "Around the Riverbank."

"I don't know how to play this, nor do I want to," Bex said, dragging me up off the ground. Jenny's eye flashed with a burning anger. She clenched her teeth together. "We. Are. Playing. Around. The. Riverbank."

"No, we're not," Bex pulled me to my feet. No one can make Bex do something that she didn't want to do.

Bex ripped the door open and pulled us out. We ran into my dorm and slammed the door shut. "Bex, if you wanta sleep in here tonight, you're more than welcome," I said, laying down on my bed.

"That bad?" Macy asked.

"If I never have to see Jenny in my life, I will be okay!" Bex gasped.

"No, really, if you want to sleep in here tonight, go right a head," I said.

"Thanks Gallagher Girl, but I think I prefer 'Eddie.'" Zach's voice said from the door. When did he get there? Has he been there all along? He flashed his famous I-know-something-you-don't-know smile.

He pushed the door open further. Grant and Jonas walked in beside him. "Quick! Close the door!" Bex hissed, pulling them inside and slamming the door. She locked it.

Zach came and sat beside me, while Jonas and Grant leaned against the door.

"How's Liz?" Jonas asked.

"She great! She's the one that discovered the Russian's plot," I said. Jonas nodded and smiled.

"Do you want her cell phone number?" Bex asked. He nodded and tossed Bex his cell. She entered it in and tossed it back to him.

"Okay guys, what's our plan?" I asked.

"I say, we go get some dinner and become friends with the people," Zach said.

"I think that we need to bug the science lab," Macy said.

"Do you realize how many science labs are on this campus?" Jonas asked.

"We do need to bug them and keep a constant eye on the activity," Bex said.

"Are we gonna bug all of the student body too?" Zach asked sarcastically.

"Only the ones that we suspect," I said.

"Should we become friends with the people who we suspect?" Grant asked.

I shrugged. "Let's see how it plays out, but I agree with Zach. I'm hungry."

Bex agreed and stood up, pulling Grant up with her. "Come on you guys! I love that plan! The last thing I ate was a bag of stale pretzels! Come on!" She pleaded. We all stood up and headed out the door.

The CIA left us with two cars. One black Elantra and one silver Escort LX. We took the Elantra and went to Chiles. We were seated in a booth. Zach was on the outside of the back portion and I was between him and Macy. Bex was on the outside of the seat opposite our with Grant next to her and Jonas next to Grant.

We ordered and the waitress served our food. I noticed that she slipped a card with her name and number on it with Zach's plate. He picked it up, read it and when he noticed her looking his way smiled. A small pang of jealousy shot through my stomach.

He ripped the car into eight little pieces and went on eating. The waitress frowned and walked away. "The nerve of some people," Macy muttered.

"So, Zach," I started. "How's Edward?"

Zach tensed up and then took a deep breath. "He's a know-it-all nerd," he said.

"You're way smarter then him, don't stress it," I said.

"Be glad you don't have a crazy lady with an obsession of pink, yellow and orange living with you," Bex said dryly.

"He's the biggest know-it-all wanta be cool nerd I've ever met," Zach said, shoving food into his mouth. We sat and talked for the next hour before finally finishing our meal and paying for it with the CIA's money.

We walked out of the restaurant laughing. I noticed Grant slide his arm around Bex's waist on our way out. I drove back to the MIT. None of us exactly wanted to go back to our dorms just yet, so we found the library.

Grant and Bex placed themselves in a quiet little secluded corner. They were sitting very close to each other. I smiled at them. Macy had her headphones plugged in her ears while she was reading a new Teen Vogue. Jonas was looking for a book which left me and Zach alone.

I picked the invisible lent off my clothes and felt Zach's eyes burning into my skull. He walked over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me. I picked up my head and my eyes met his eyes. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. I thought about the kiss. How happy I was and how much it and he meant to me.

"I'm sorry Cammie," he said. My heart did a little leap when he said my name. I nodded.

"I missed you Zach."

"I missed you too Cammie. I tried not to think about you, but I couldn't help it. You filled my thought and my dreams."

I blinked back a tear. I missed him so much, and I wanted to see him. I had dreams that I would see him again. He would hold me and lean in to kiss me. But right before our lips would meet, I would always wake up. I swallowed and felt my cheeks burn red. Zach smirked. Of course he would. He loved to make fun of me.

I tore my eyes away from his and twiddled my thumbs. He grasped my hands. I looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry Cam. I really am-"

I cut him off with a kiss. A method I found that works very well in silencing men. Young and attractive men.

He took my face in his hands and deepened the kiss. I pulled away and got up off our couch. "Bye Blackthorne Boy. See you tomorrow," I said, smirking. His jaw fell open. I looked around at Bex, she and Grant were a little busy… Macy walked up in front of me and smiled. "I told you it was okay to like him two years ago, and now, you've finally proved me right." I grinned at her and hugged her tight.

"Come on, I think Bex has had enough for one night," Macy said, nodding towards Grant and Bex. I smiled.

Macy waltzed over to the edge of their couch. Macy put her hands on both of their foreheads and pulled them apart. Grant's mouth was still moving like a fish trying to get more of Bex's lips. Bex looked at Macy and glared.

"Come on Bex, it's time to go," I called. She looked at me and nodded after a few minutes.

"Bye Grant. See you later," she said, getting up from the couch.

Zach got up but Macy was already in front of him, pushing him down. "Say goodbye Zach, Cammie's going to our dorm now. You'll see her tomorrow," Macy patronized.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Bye Gallagher Girl."

I smiled as the three of us walked out of the library. "Things went well I presume," I said, nudging Bex in the elbow.

"Yeah," she said nonchalantly.

"You got a lot of work done huh? Discovered new things," Macy said, grinning. Bex blushed and nudged me.

"What about you?" Bex asked me.

I smiled and shook my head. "I never kiss and tell."



We sent Bex into her dorm alone to get her sleepwear and toiletries. I heard Jenny ask where she was going. I crept silently by the door with Macy behind me to eavesdrop.

"I'm going to sleep with a bunch of friends," Bex replied.

"_Boy_ friends?"

"Okay, ewe. Why would I go spend the night with multiple boys? That's disgusting!"

"Okay, fine, where are you going?"

"Does it matter?"

"You _are_ my room mate."

"So."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm spending the night with two of my three best friends. Cammie and her room mate Macy. Happy?"

"Oooh! A sleepover! I'll pack too! We can have a big party! With popcorn and-"

"You are not invited!"

"I'm coming anyway! Cammie loves me!"

I looked at Macy. She looked like she was about to pop. We heard Bex trudge toward the door. I heard Jenny's voice behind her. "I'm so excited!"

Macy and I ran back into our room and sprawled out on my bed. We pretended like we were fully enveloped in her newest Teen Vogue.

Our door opened and a very mad looking Bex and a happy looking Jenny walked in. Jenny dropped her stuff and hugged Macy. Macy pushed her off and sat up. "Don't touch me."

"We are going to be the best of friends!" Jenny squealed. Macy and I glared at Bex. Bex rolled her eyes. Jenny pulled Bex into my bed.

"We'll sleep here and you guys can sleep there!" She yelled.

"No way in hell would I let you sleep in _my_ bed!" Macy yelled, jumping up and ripping her off her bed.

"Okay, then let's all sleep on the floor!"

"Let's not," I said.

"Oh come on Cammie. Don't be such a party pooper!" Jenny pleaded.

"What party?" Macy asked.

"This one silly!"

"Okay no, first of all Jenny. We didn't invite you. You invited yourself. Second of all, we don't want you in here. Third of all you're crazy, fourth of all, you scare us!" Macy screamed. At that last point, I blinked a couple dozen times. People who were out to destroy the world were on this campus. People we _should_ be scared of. But instead, we were scared of Jenny. A girl even Liz could take with no problem.

Bex, Macy and I all shared a look that said exactly what I was thinking. Jenny's mouth fell open. "Okay… I can see that you don't want me here," she sighed. "Bye guys. See ya later."

I felt bad, but I really didn't want her there. She closed the door softly. Macy got up, closed it all the way and locked it.

"Bex, do you want to share a bed with someone or sleep on the floor?" I asked.

"The floor is good, especially with this fluffy rug I assume Macy brought," she answered. I nodded. "Okay."

We quickly took care of our "needs" and snuggled in our covers. I sighed. "I miss Gallagher," I said quietly.

"Me too," Bex said.

"Yeah… I even miss Madame Dabney… and Onyx! The cat hated me! I hated it!" Macy agreed.

All of us laughed, remembering our junior year when it tripped Macy in front of Mr. Solomon.

"See, I told you she was scary," Bex said.

"You're so random!" Macy exclaimed.

"Whatever. Jenny scares me. We have much bigger things to fear, and yet, we're scared of my room mate."

"Do you guys remember what the chief said?" I asked.

"Yeah, word for word," they said in unison. Creepy.

"He said that they would blend in. What if Jenny is one of them?"

"Yeah, blend in. Jenny kind of, sticks out, wouldn't you agree Macy?" Bes inquired.

"Yes, entirely."  
I smiled and rolled over. "Come on guys, lets go to bed. Tomorrow's a big day…"

"What do you mean?" Macy asked.

"We have to bug the system and all of the labs," I reminded them.

"Oh, yeah, but we can sleep in and eat breakfast-" Bex started.

"We've got internal alarm clocks, and I just set yours to eight thirty A.M." I said.

"But-"

"That's a lot later then what Solomon has been allowing us to sleep into…" I said.

Bex groaned. "Ugh, I know, five A.M. every morning – even Saturdays and Sundays for an entire semester!"

"That wasn't _that_ bad," Macy said.

"Speak for yourself!" Bex retorted.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Wow! Y'all have been really encouraging! Thank you soooooooo much! I really appreciate it!!! Here's the third chapter. I know, it was terrible. I hated it too. And there was quite a bit of fluff... **

**I promise more Zach and Cammie moments and if you want more Bex and Grant. But you have to tell me.**

**~Breanna**

**P.S. I'm orry for how short it was. It bothered me too!**


	4. Clique

_**C l i q u e **_

We all hate certain things. Bex hates clean rooms (she appreciates the lived-in look more than anyone I know) and Macy hates to have a fashion disaster. Something we all hate lurked into our room at precisely 0500 hours. Five o'clock for those of you who don't know.

At exactly five o'clock A.M. a group of three people picked the locks on our door and pinned us to our bed. Or, the floor in Bex's case.

The figure had my arms pinned behind me head and was laying on top of my body. I brought my knee of quick and hard, causing my assailant to release my arms. I seized the opportunity and I cinched the figures arm behind his back and rolled him on to his stomach. "Who are you?" I hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Okay. _Ouch_," Zach's voice complained. I reached up and punched him in the gut. I released him and he doubled over. Maybe I didn't hit him in the gut… maybe it was a little bit lower…

"You hit hard-"

"For a girl?" I said, cutting him off.

"For anybody. I think you mastered the shoulder usage! Ow!"

I smirked and flicked on the lights. Macy and Bex weren't there. "Where. Are. They?" I asked through clenched teeth.

I looked down and remembered exactly what I was wearing. Macy packed me silky and lacey night clothes. I was wearing _very_ short silk shorts and a tank top that dipped down low. I blushed and noticed Zach staring at me. I blushed and found a sweat shirt that had MIT's logo on it.

Just then, the door opened and four people I knew well came in laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

Macy snickered. "We wanted to see how you would do half asleep and see if Solomon's training really worked. So we set up cameras and sent Zachy here in to assault you, but I think you got the better of him," Grant explained.

"All Cammie really would have had to do is pull her shirt down a little lower and put her hands on her hips and do a little dance. Zach would have been dazed with drool coming out of his mouth," Macy said.

Bex snorted and Zach blushed while the rest of us laughed. "Now get out!" I demanded, pushing Zach out of the room. Grant and Jonas stayed behind.

"You too!" I said, pushing them out. They laughed at me. I looked at Bex. She was wearing a tank top, but one that fully covered everything. I smiled and reached for the shirt.  
"Don't make me," I threatened. Jonas's eyes widened.

"Come on Grant. We need to give the women their space. And anyway, I don't want to see your woman's… Let's just go," Jonas pleaded, pulling Grant out. I closed and locked the door. Then I found a chair and placed it beneath the handle.

"I am going to seriously murder one of you guys!" I hissed.

"Oh come on, you know you liked it," Bex said.

"No, I heard people come in and then I seen faint shadows, but I didn't know what was happening. You saw what happened and then I realized that we were alone!" I hissed.

Macy rolled her eyes. I shook my head and pulled a pair of shorts and a blue, skin tight shirt from Old Navy. I pulled out a clean pair of underwear and a clean bra before heading off to the shower.

I quickly stripped and turned the water as hot as it could go.



We all met in front of our dorm. The one that Macy, Bex, me and a bunch of other girls I could care less about, unless of course they were the evil Russians who wanted to destroy have of America.

My eyes widened as a realization occurred.

**O800 hours. The Operative wonders **_**why**_** the Russians want to annihilate millions of United States citizens. The Operative comes up with three reasons. 1. Russia wants to take over the world and the only way possible is to destroy half of the most powerful country in the world (the United States.)2. Russia wants to launch a war with the United States and start the third world war. Or 3. Russia has discovered that Mr. Smith is on this continent and who he is, so they are sending him a warning.**

**The Operative decides that option number three is probably false. When The Operative finds out what her partners think, she still is no closer to finding out the real reason for Russia's behavior. The Operative decides to investigate further. **

"What's for breakfast?" Zach asked, flinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Your face!" Macy interjected, smirking.

"I don't wanta eat Zach's face…" Jonas mumbled. I laughed.

"I'm very happy for you Jonas. I would really have to ask you about Liz if you did…" I said.

"Come on! Cammie, you can eat Zach's face. I want to eat the chicken's eggs!" Bex exclaimed. I blushed.

"I say we find a Waffle House and eat there," Grant suggested.

"Ewe. Are you kidding? No way!" Macy said.

"I say we eat on campus. It lets us kind of see our surroundings," I suggested.

I didn't bother waiting for a response. I was hungry, so I hastened to the cafeteria. Yes, hastened. I walked quickly. When you're hungry enough to eat a horse, you hasten.

I heard the others follow behind me. Zach caught up to me and walked next to me. He stuffed his hands in his pant pockets. "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"I found a happy place in my dream, and then you showed up!"

He flashed me his famous I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. I raised one eyebrow and picked up the pace.

"Hey, ya wanta run this afternoon?" He asked.

"Run? Where?"

"I don't know, a park or something."

"Not really, no."

"Why not?"

"Did you not read your packet and memorize your map of the systems, where they run the wires and all of the science labs?"

"Yeah but-"

"So you know how busy our day is going to be. We can run tomorrow. It's Sunday. Then classes start."

"Classes, those are going to be a piece of cake!"

"I know. We've been doing harder stuff than this since seventh grade. But we still have to fulfill our legends ya know. We still have to be 'avid studiers.'" I said, using air quotes.

"Avid studiers of the people."

"Both. Duh."

We were first to the cafeteria doors. The others were there seventeen seconds later. I know. My internal clock told me. We chose a table in the center of the cafeteria once we got our food. If you've been to MIT, and if you ever thought that as soon as out of high school, all the cliques would disappear, you have been sadly misinformed. The only difference with the MIT cliques is their smart snots.

We all sat down around a large table. I noticed a group of girls were staring at us. The one that appeared to be the leader was tall and looked like she weighed a hundred pounds with long, straight brown hair and piercing green eyes. I noticed that she was wearing a white mini, _mini_ skirt and a pink tank top that was pulled up to reveal about an inch of her tan stomach and was really low in the front.

She walked gracefully over to our table. She ran her hand along Zach's back. He stayed relax and pulled me close to him. "Hi, I'm Brittany," she said.

"Zach," he said.

"Zach what?"

"Zach Malloy."

"Hmm, Malloy? Are you the one rooming with Brach?"

"No."

"Guess who I'm rooming with?"

"Your butt?"

"Cocky. I like that. But really, guess."

"I don't care. May I please eat now?"

"Sure," she said, sitting down between the two of us.

"Excuse me," Bex said, copping an attitude. "What do you think your doing?"

Brittany smiled. "I'm making friends with the hottest boy school," she said.

"Sure, except, Zach belongs to Cammie," Macy said.

She really didn't know how easily I could kill her with just this plastic fork! She turned to look at me. I cocked my head to the side and raised my eye brows. Wait. Hold up. Pause. Freeze! Did Macy just say that Zach was mine and I was his? I wave of delight rippled through my stomach.

Brittany leaned in close. "You don't know what you're messing with," she hissed into my ear.

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"No. It's a promise."

"I'll make a promise to you too, I will take you out if you try to pull something like that," I said.

"And I will be there with popcorn and peanut M&M's to watch Cammie beat you down until you can't move," Bex cheered.

"Stay out of this!"

"Stay out of my life," Macy retorted.

Brittany slid out of the space she was occupying. Zach and I immediately slid closer. She laid a soft hand on his back and winked at me. Zach's face was red. I could tell he was mad.

"Hey Brittany," he said.

"Yes?" She answered smiling.

Then, out of no where, he grabbed my face and pried my lips open. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Zach pulled away this time. Brittany's mouth tightened and she walked away. "I'll get you Zach Malloy. You'll be mine if it's the last thing I do," my trained ears heard her mumble.

My friends clapped, causing Brittany and her posse to turn to stare at us. Brittany was shooting us dagger with her eyes. It's a good thing, a very good thing in fact that she didn't have a hold of Dr. Fibs If-looks-could-kill-bot. She could me deadly. Too bad it was just the prototype and we didn't have it with us. "I really do want to watch you injure her," Bex said approvingly. I smiled and stabbed at my yellow, fluffy scrambled eggs.

The rest of my friends did the same. When we were just about done, I leaned in closer and whispered, "After we finish eating, we need to each go to our rooms and grab small weapons, napotine patches and the wires to set up bugs."

All of them nodded. "Be quick and meet us back in our dorm," Grant said. We all agreed and got up to put our trays away. I quickly swept the premises and noticed two groups to get a look at some of my classmates.

We hurried to our rooms and changed our shorts or skirt in Macy's case to a pair of casual, but classy pants. We stuffed Napotine patches in our "purses" just in case and all of the other things needed.

I slipped a lethal gun the size of a pen inside of my shoe. "Are you guys ready?" Bex asked.

We nodded and headed off for the boys' dorm. As we were nearing the entrance of their building, I noticed Brittany and her clique go in. All of us noticed and hurried in. Bex and Macy new where both of their rooms were. We noticed Brittany go in the complete opposite direction.

We knocked on the door. Zach answered it. "Well if it isn't the Gallagher Girls," Zach smirked.

"Guess what Zach," Macy said.

"What?"

"The CIA is planning on shipping all the retards out of the country next month, I thought of you and my eyes began to water for Cammie's sake. Grab a helmet and run and hide little buddy!" Macy patronized. Zach smirked.

"Not all flowers can make a girl smile, but a rose did. Not all old people smell good, but George Clooney does. Not all retards can speak, but you just did," Zach replied.

"That'd be a nice rebuttal if George Clooney was old and if you had made it funnier," Macy replied.

Zach smirked while the rest of laughed. Bex closed the door softly. "Let's see them. What do you guys have?" Bex asked. Grant unzipped a small bag that resembled a small gym bag. We examined the contents.

"Nice," I complimented. Though they were missing one thing special.

"What about the Napotine patches?" Bex asked, reading my thoughts.

The door that apparently wasn't closed all the way opened and there stood Brittany.

"What's a Napotine patch?" She asked.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I hoped you guys liked this one! Sorry for the length... I know it's really short! I'm sorry! I hope y'all liked the little bit of Zach and Cammie action in there! What do you think is going to happen with Brittany? Tell me in a review! I need at least three people to tell me what they think will happen (ideas for later, etc.) before I will post chapter 5!!! Muahahahahaha! LOL.'**

**Thanks for reading, oh, and tell me what you think overall when you tell me about Brittany! I don't think it's very good, that's why I want your opinion! Thanks!!!!**

**Love  
~Breanna**


	5. The Art of Deception

_**T h e A r t O f D e c e p t i o n**_

Being the headmistress's daughter has _always_ made me the center of gossip. Well, that is except when Mr. Solomon showed up. Oh wait, no, then everyone thought that I knew something… When I snuck off campus to see my secret boyfriend (now ex,) when the Blackthorne boys came. Oh, and in our junior year, Tina swore that Mr. Moskowitz was falling for me and wanted to take off his shirt so I could see his "ripples." Yeah. That was a total lie. Rumor. False information. I was used to lying to cover my back too. But we're spies. We do bad things for good reasons. I'm pretty sure that keeping our secret away from Brittany was a good reason…

"Napotine patches? What are you talking about?" I lied smoothly.

"The British one-"

"_Bex-_" Bex corrected.

"Whatever. _Bex_ asked one of you where the Napotine patches were."

"No, we said _Nicotine_," I lied. My pulse was in check. My breathing was calm. My pupils weren't dilated. I think.

"You definitely said _napotine._"

"Trust me. She said nicotine," Zach promised. Brittany blinked twice.

"What the heck are nicotine patches? Don't you know nicotine kills you?"

"Don't you know that your face burns the ozone layer?" Jonas asked. "Now I'm gonna get skin cancer because of you."

Brittany rolled her eyes. I have a feeling Jonas did better behind a computer.

"If you must know, the nicotine _pouches_, not patches, are an antidote for smoking. My uncle has a bad problem and needs help," Grant explained.

Brittany nodded. "I've never heard of them before," she said. Grant shrugged.

"Well duh you haven't. I invented them for a chemistry project during my junior year," Grant explained. Lied. Everyone knows the Gallagher Girls invented that forever ago. In case your wondering, not many people have them (they're rare and well, lets face it, they're very painstaking and who has enough time during the day to make _one_ nicotine pouch that only the political figures ever get there hands on. _If_ they get their hands on them…

Brittany nodded again and walked closer. The "gym bag" was lying on the bed with Zach's jacket covering it. "Ooh, your gym bag Zach? I'm going to down to the gym in a couple of hours. Maybe I could come a little early," she said smiling.

"And maybe you could suck a lemon standing upside down while reciting the alphabet in Farsi," Zach said. I laughed. The funny thing was, I actually had to do that once in eight grade. Except, I wasn't sucking a lemon or standing on my hands. I was being hung from a rope and had to disable a nuclear bomb in fifteen minutes while reciting the type of chemical warfare China used to try to bomb the white house in nineteen fifty eight (no ne ever hears about this kind of stuff…) in three different languages other than English.

"Bex darling," she said, turning away from Zach. Phony sweetness was ringing in her voice. "What'd ya say we hit the gym?"

"What'd ya say I knock you senseless then run away laughing?" Bex asked. Unlike me, Bex _looked_ like she actually could do that.

Brittany pursed her lips and tossed her perfectly straight hair behind her shoulders. She looked around. "Hey, where's that other one. You know the b-" Yes. She actually called Macy the "B" word. I glanced around quickly and noticed Macy standing in the door way.

Her hands were on her arms instantly. "First of all slut, _never_ call me that again! Second of all, get outta here before I'm forced to do something I'll probably regret later," Macy hissed.

Brittany just stared at her. She smiled and walked gracefully to the door. She was just about to leave when she stopped.

"Oh, and Zach. Chemistry was my best subject," she said winking.

"Hence the reason you're here," Bex said. "At MIT." She clarified, pushing her out and locking the door.

"Where'd you go?" I asked Macy.

"When you guys were all looking at the weapons, I figured I could be filled in later. I put a tracker on Brittany earlier and found her room. I bugged her room, so if she means 'get you' like kill you Zach. Or 'get you' like steal you away from Cam, then we'll know her methods if she voices them to her cronies," she explained. We smiled and nodded. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, but then I realized what had been bothering me since I met Brittany. Zach didn't shy away from her running her hand along his back and he hadn't been smirking as much. He wasn't… Zach. I stared at him while Bex handed them a series of "nicotine pouches." Zach noticed me staring at him and smirked. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"We'll take the South portion if you guys will take the North," I suggested.



One thing that you tend to do as spies is get to excited. When you have professors working in _all_ of the labs, its kind of hard to wire the room… So late that night, or early that morning, all depending on how you look at it, we left our dorms and went bugging!

I wore all black. Black slacks (the ones the CIA gave me with the equipment belt that's there but you wouldn't notice unless you were actually looking for it), black combat boots and a long-sleeve black combat boots. Macy and Bex matched me. "Ready?" I asked. All of them nodded.

We slipped quietly out of the room and to the first hall. The same one with the first lab that also had the cafeteria on its bottom floor. Macy quickly picked the lock and we walked silently in, locking the door behind us.

We remained silent as Bex picked the lock to the science lab. I attached a metal chip that blended in like the paint on the walls. It was the exact color and appeared to be a random glob of paint near the bottom of the wall. It was used to detect motion during certain times of the day.

Bex cracked the door open. We slid bugs into all of the electric sockets, the lights and the microscopes. They were so small that you would have to be really looking for them, and as far as Russia knew, the United States hadn't found out about their evil scheme to take over the world.

We did the same for each lab on the South side of school and went back to our room. Macy and I's room. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" I called.

"Bex? Is that you?" Jenny asked softly.

"Yeah," Bex said sighing.

"Are you back?"

"No. I'm not here, I'm in China."

"Bex, where did you go?"

"We were doing some studying off campus."

"Are you sleeping in here tonight?"

Bex looked at us for help. I nodded. "Yeah, I am," she said.

"Okay, that's good. I missed you guys last night."

Macy rolled her eyes and rolled onto her bed. Bex nodded. "I'll be there soon," she said. Jenny nodded and left.

"She really missed you Bex," I said.

"Yeah, I know."

"I think you could be her friend," I said.

"If she turns down her crazy level. I _refuse_ to be her friend if she acts like that twenty four seven!" Macy exclaimed. We nodded.

"Bye guys," she said, turning to leave. I checked my cell. "Hey guys, I think chief has been trying to get in touch with us. He's left urgent voicemails and he's called quite a few times," I said. They both looked at me and grabbed their phones. We had to leave them earlier…

We connected on three-way and called the chief. "MISS MORGAN! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Chief yelled.

"Of what?"

"YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED IN AT ALL! I WAS THIS CLOSE TO SENDING MORE AGENTS OUT THERE TO FIND YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU WERE SAFE!" Chief said, and then muttered a string of very bad curse words in French.

"Oh, we're sorry. Honestly-"

"You had your mother worried sick! I swear I think she almost came in after you! Solomon too! You better-"

"Solomon?" Macy asked.

"Ms. McHenry?"

"Yep."

"That's 'yes sir!' or 'yes chief!'"

"Hey chief," Bex said.

"I should have known that you'd be on to Ms. Baxter. Now that I'm on with all three of you, you are to report back in every night!"

"Yes sir," we all said together.

"Good. Go to sleep now girls. You need your rest."

"Yes chief," I said, hanging up.

"I completely forgot about calling him…" Macy mumbled.

"Yeah. Totally," I said.

Bex sighed and picked up her bag. "Well the chief knows that we're safe, for now, so I'm gonna leave. Besides, I have to go make sure Jenny's okay…" Bex said, trudging to the door. I hugged her and watched her leave.

"It must suck being Jenny," I said.

"Or her roommate," Macy added. I nodded and got ready for bed.



We woke up early and headed straight for class. Zach and I had my first class together. Macy, Bex, Jonas and Grant all had the class after ours. So, I had to get up at six in the morning! I was tired after last night.

"Ready for Chemistry 101?" Zach asked, trying to make small talk.

"I better be. If I'm not, maybe I should rethink my career path… What about you?"

"I think so. High school was tough…" he said sarcastically.

I couldn't help but laugh. We were sitting in the middle of the many platform type rows. Just when I thought that maybe this class would be easy, Brittany waltzed in. I glanced at Zach. He saw her and rolled his eyes, then, he focused his attention onto me. Me only.

A shiver of pleasure coursed through my body. I blushed and he smirked. Brittany spotted us immediately. She sat right above us. I flipped my hair back while Zach slid his arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head into the side of his chest and waited for class to start. Our professor, Mrs. Callaway, walked in at a brisk pace and placed a stack of manila folders on her podium.

"Welcome students. As you all probably know, I'm Mrs. Callaway. I will not be referred to as Mrs. C or Mrs. Cal.

"I'm going to let all of you know now. This will be a tough course. I will give you know leeway whatsoever. This is not high school ladies and gentlemen. This is your first year of college. I intend on making this year one of your hardest years of college. For those of you who think you know what you're doing and don't believe you need any further assistance, I will hand out your final exam now. Do I have any volunteers?" She asked.

I looked at Zach. He winked. I wanted to raise my hand and fly through the exam. But I couldn't. It wasn't on my legend.

"I didn't think so. All of you are very intelligent if you are here today. I expect your best and I expect you to act in a way an adult should. All of you are considered legal adults, which means, it's time to step it up a notch.

"Please get out your text books and turn to page eleven in _Chemistry 101_ and page six hundred seventy four in _Chemistry, Physics and Anatomy_," she instructed.

We did as we were told. "Today, we will be reviewing a very basic concept. A concept taught in Physical Science. The Louis-Dot Structure."

She rambled on four the next hour about things I learned in the first two days of being in seventh grade. While I was 'taking notes,' a balled up piece of paper landed in Zach's lap. He unfolded it and read the message. He rolled his eyes and handed the paper to me.

In a pretty little cursive, Brittany had written:

_Hey Zach! It's me Britt. Just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with me and a couple of friends and then hang out in my room afterwards._

_I'll see you later sexy!_

_~Brittany_

I seriously think that I almost barfed. A. Brittany's letter and her thought process. B. Jealousy. Zach nudged me and whispered, "You're cute when you're jealous. Hey, watch this." I nodded. He turned around so Brittany could see his face and winked. I pretended not to notice.

When it was finally time for us to go, Zach grabbed my hand and practically led me outside. He waited for Brittany to show up.

"Hey Brittany," he called. I wanted to puke.

"Yeah?" She said flirtatiously. _Very_ flirtatiously. _Too_ flirtatiously.

"About tonight. I think I'm gonna have to cancel."

"Why?"

He looked down at me and smiled. I raised my eyebrows. He smirked and took my face in his hands. He leaned down and touched his lips lightly on mine at first. I opened my mouth a little bit wider, making the kiss much more passionate. He pressed a little harder before pulling away.

"I have better plans. Way better plans than hanging out with you. I'll tell you what though, if I ever decide to become a ***** like you, I'll consider going out with you."

I bit down on my lip to suppress my laughter. She pursed her lips and walked away. When she was finally gone, I cocked my head to the side and looked at Zach.

"You were planning this weren't you? Back there, when you winked at her," I said. He grinned and nodded.

"You're pretty smart Gallagher Girl," he said. "But I'm still smarter."

"Really? You are? Well how about this. When we get back our final exam scores, we'll compare and see who's the smartest."

"Okay. You're on Gallagher Girl," he said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: I hated this chapter. It was boring and kind of dragged on... I liked the Zach, Cammie, Brittany thing at the end though... Give me more ideas. I have a few that I think y'all will like. Oh, and I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I've recently been moved up in my dance classes and now take six classes five days a week. Plus school, an hour and ahlaf-two hours of stretching every night and just my life in general (including prepartations for my birthday tomorrow! I'll be 14.)**

**So, really, I am sorry for not updating or responding immediately to your reviews (thanks more than a million by the way!!!!,) I mention previously, I've been busy. I'm real sorry for not updating quickly and then giving you a crappy chapter. I am sorry again!**

**Hope you enjoyed it (I didn't,) also please review! I know it sucked, but please!!!!**

**Love y'all,  
~Breanna**


	6. Suspected Guests

_**S u s p e c t e d G u e s t s**_

You know that saying, 'You don't know how good you've got it until you lose it'? Well I felt that way right now. I missed everything about the Gallagher Academy. I even missed Madame Dabney's boring lectures on the importance of social graces. I smiled at the thought. We had tea with Madame Dabney and Cove Ops with Mr. Solomon. I missed our exam tests. The adrenaline rush and then finding out that it was all counterfeit. Well, except for that one time senior year when it was actually true. Those murderers had no idea what was coming for them…

We met back in the cafeteria for lunch. "Hey," Bex said casually in Arabian. I smiled and hugged her.

"I really miss Liz right now," Macy said. I did a double take. Macy, of all people, _never_ said that she missed Liz. Liz seemed to… irk Macy.

"Don't look at me like that," Macy hissed. "I do actually like her, she just annoys me," Macy confirmed.

I nodded grimly. "Me too," I said, noticing that Grant and Jonas sat down next to Zach.

"Why do you miss her so much?" Bex asked.

"She was good at cracking codes," Macy explained.

"I know. She's the one who discovered what Russia was trying to do," I said, flipping my hair back for two reasons. One. It was in my face. Two. I wanted to see if anyone was taking any special interest in our conversation.

I didn't think that anyone was, especially considering that we were talking low. An idea struck me. An idea that could easily be scarily true. Macy and Bex were babbling on about Liz.

"Macy, you said you bugged Brittany's room?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Have you listened to the recordings recently?"

"Yeah, during class. Chemistry 101 is the easiest course I've taken since I had to take the seventh grade class when I first went to Gallagher."

I nodded. "Did you here anything that would seem… I don't know, suspicious?"

She shook her head. "No. She doesn't have a roommate for some unknown reason and she sings like a dying frog."

I nodded. "What are you thinking Cam?" Bex asked.

"Yes, what are you thinking Cammie?" Zach asked, taking a bite of his apple. I hated apples. I liked bananas. Yes. Bananas are good. Potassium filled, without a foul aftertaste like apples.

I shook my head. Maybe my suspicions were wrong. We ate quickly. And silently. I felt someone watching me. I looked at Bex. She was staring at me.

"I feel it too," she whispered. I glanced around. The rest of them were all looking at me.

"It's time to leave. We have work to do," I commanded, standing up to dispose of my lunch. I swept the premises with my eyes. To any normal person it looked as if I were picking lint off my shirt.

We quickly and quietly threw our trash away. "Who was watching us?" Grant asked.

"I was, silly," a girlish voice said from the side. I turned my head to see a small boned, skinny girl staring directly at us, grinning. She ran forward but tripped.

"Oopsie daisy," she said. So much for super stealth and spy training. I grinned at my friend.

"Liz!" I squealed. I ran to her with Bex on my heels. We almost knocked her down. I squeezed her tight and moved for Bex. She practically picked Bex up and threw her (on accident of course.) Macy was there though, to keep her from going anywhere.

Macy gave her a quick hard hug, not like when she hugged me and Bex. "What are you doing here?" Jonas asked, a small smile growing on his face, hugging her.

"I was sent here to help you. One of the agents has been compromised and-"

I gasped and wrapped my hand across her mouth. "Shhh!" I hissed. "This isn't Gallagher or CIA headquarters. There are Russians here trying to take over the world."

"No there's not," a male voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a tall man. Well, if you'd call a nineteen year old a man. He had broad shoulder, dark brown hair and clear blue eyes.

"I unclamped my hand from Liz's mouth. "Who are you?" Macy asked, almost snapped.

"Liz, why don't you tell them who I am?" he said, smirking in Macy's direction.

"This is David-" Liz began, before she was cut off by Zach.

"I know who he is," Zach snapped.

"Zach unhappy to see me?" David asked mockingly.

"Get away from here," Zach hissed. I glanced over at Jonas. He was doing his best not to look frightened by David's presence.

"Zach, what is it?" I asked.

David laughed. "Is this the infamous Cammie Morgan?"

"It's Cameron to you," I said. Why did I snap?

"He comes from Blackthorne, like us," Jonas said wearily.

"If you would let me finish!" Liz snapped.

"Okay, finish," I said. Bex and Macy looked like they wanted to punch him. Strangely, I did too. I don't particularly know why, I just did.

"He was my partner. He and I figured out how the Russians were coming. We also figured out who one of their agents was. Does a Brittany Doe ring a bell?" Liz asked.

I gasped. "Brittany? So my suspicions had been correct?!"

"That's why you were asking me if I had heard anything?" Macy asked.

"Obviously."

Just then Brittany flounced out of the cafeteria. "Was her legend to be a spoiled smart brat that took people's boyfriends?" Zach asked.

Liz looked Zach funny. "When did you go gay on us?" David asked, smirking.

"He's not talking about _his_ boyfriend," I explained. "He's talking about himself, him being my boyfriend."

David smirked at Zach. "He always was protective of you," David sneered.

"What?" I asked. Brittany waltzed over. Macy kept her bored expression. That was something Macy had mastered – not letting her true feelings show. I don't know if she was really bored but I figured she knew something that she wasn't going to let David know.

"Hey Zach," she said, smacking her lips.

I smiled. "Hey Brittany," I said. "Guess what we just found out."

Brittany smiled and looked at David. She raised an eyebrow and David winked. I took a step back.

"You guys are in cahoots with each other?" Bex asked. Liz went pale. I could tell she wasn't used to working with a double agent.

"Yes, and very happy to be doing so," Brittany said, sliding her arm around David's shoulders. _Ewww!_ I cast a glance at the rest of my collaborators. The smiled and nodded. Well, except for Zach, Grant, Jonas and Liz.

"You never could be trusted," Zach said.

"Hello. Spy," he said, pointing to himself. He _so_ stole that from Zach. Or was that just a Blackthorne quality?

"Any other double agents that we should know about?" Jonas asked. David folded his arms.

"Britt, did you- no," David said, before murmuring a string of very bad words in Chinese.

"I'm sorry! Okay, I forgot-" Worse thing you can do as a spy. Forget. Okay, no that was the third worse thing. The worse thing was getting caught. Unless of course, it was your plan, which in this case it was.

"But you see David," Bex said, flipping her perfect hair back. "We figured it was someone fairly obvious. How better to disguise yourself than let everyone know who you were. A normal person, even possibly any other spy, would suspect people who were always lurking in the shadows. But not Macy."

"Though I never voiced it," Macy said. "I figured it was probably you. That's why, we arranged for a few certain people to stop by this morning."

I smiled and reached into my "purse." I found two napotine packets. I walked forward and acted like I stumbled into Zach. I completed a brush pass and leapt up to Brittany and stuck it to her head.

"What the heck is that?!" David snarled punching in the air at but missing. I felt like roundhouse kicking him, but Bex stopped me with a faithful 'I'll make you bleed' threat. This was our boys' battle.

"You don't know?" Grant asked condescendingly.

"FYI," I said. "They're a Gallagher original. You wouldn't know."

David looked ticked off. I looked at the boys. They were ready to pounce. David through a couple of punches and kicks. He hit Jonas in the stomach, but that was all Grant and Zach allowed him to get before slapping a napotine packet on his forehead.

"That was annoying," Zach said, with a bored expression.

Liz stood there gaping. I waved my hand in front of her face. She didn't blink. We woke Liz from her daze and lugged David and Brittany from the school. I called the chief when we were safely in the limo.

"Chief, it's me, Cammie."

"Cammie. What's up?"

"We caught our guys and are on our way home. Just like we told you this morning."

"Excellent. When will we see you?"

"Sixteen hundred hours."

"Excellent. Oh, and Cammie, good job."

"Thank you chief," I said, before I hung up.



We reached the headquarters at exactly eight o'clock p.m. The seven of us walked through the doors. We were greeted with cheers of excitement and congratulations. Zach smirked while the rest of us held a serious look. We nodded and smiled at people as they walked up and congratulated us.

My mom and Mr. Solomon walked up. Zach and I were in the center of our line of people. Bex, Macy and Liz were on my side and Grant and Jonas were on Zach's side. My mom was all smiles.

"Congratulations honey!" My mom said, hugging me tightly. Mr. Solomon nodded and smiled. He gave me a hug but only to pass me a note. I subtly looked down and read the small paper.

'_You know as well as I do that this is far from over._'

I looked at Solomon and nodded. "I know," I whispered. I knew it wasn't over. Capturing the two of them was only sending a message to Russia. A message that we were fighting back and that we just gained seven more very valuable agents.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. It's Breanna. I know many of you want more Zach and Cammie action, but I've already put way more than what Ally Carter would have. Oh, and if any of you are wondering why I don't put a disclaimer out there it's because if the Gallagher Girls were mine, why would I post it on fanfiction anyway? **

**I liked this chapter a little bit better than the other one but it's still not my favorite. Bur I liked it better.**

**What'd you think? Please tell me. Oh, and sorry for not updating faster. One of my best friends is moving to Oklahoma, so I won't get to see her hardly ever and her going away surprise party was Saturday and another one of my best friend's birthday was Friday. So I seriously haven't been home.**

**I've always been reading Inkspell. OMG – I saw the movie for Inkheart. They completely massacred it! They combined all three books! Change the beginning! Made Eleanor skinny, cut out over half the middle and completely changed the end! Seriously! Dustfinger doesn't go back until the second one and Fenoglio has grandchildren and Dustfinger doesn't even mention his wife in the first one!!!!! I was extremely unhappy! Do not go see it! It was terrible! Read the books! They're amazing!!! The movie was okay if you hadn't read it – but seriously read it. Don't even go see it. The books are amazing. Inkspell is my favorite. And I like Farid and Eleanor. If you have read it and/or seen the movie, but PM me or review. I like heated arguments as long as your on my side. LOL. Just kidding. But seriously, PM me or review bout story and the Ink series. I'm all for it!!! LOL**

**Love,**

**~Bree**


	7. Unresolved Problems

_**U n r e s o l v e d P r o b l e m s**_

If you've ever been six years old on Christmas morning, then you probably know _exactly_ how I felt right then. Especially if you were extremely excited and then got a pair of socks.

The operatives (me, Bex, Macy, Zach, Grant and Jonas) were conversing freely with my mom and Solomon. I knew that this deadly game wasn't over. My suspicions were confirmed when the chief called us into his office.

We all shared the same look and hurried into his office. "I would say good job – but it's not over," Chief began.

"Yeah, I figured," I said.

"Please elaborate Ms. Morgan."

"Well, what country sends only _two_ agents to try to do what there pulling off unless they wanted to see who was on to them, pictures, prints and skill."

"Excellent job Ms. Morgan, you were right on the money."

"What's our next assignment?" Zach asked.

"You're going to Russia. Blend, become one of them and-"

"Chief," Jonas interrupted. "I don't mean to interrupt you or anything, but if I can move to the computers, I'd really appreciate it."

"Is this because Liz is there?" Grant asked.

Jonas shook his head. "This last mission really wasn't all that hard and you guys seemed to be enjoying it. I almost gave our cover half a dozen times in the first class. I'd rather be working with the databases, decoding messages, and-"

"And Liz is here. It's okay, she'd like that," I finished.

Chief looked at Jonas funny. "You are dismissed, for now," he muttered.

"Thank you chief."

Jonas hurried out of the room.

"What's our mission?" Bex asked. I looked at Bex and Macy. Macy looked bored.

"To find out who their sending next and what kind of chemical they're using. We have other operatives around the United States helping us. You guys have the harder assignment. I know you can handle it."

"When do we leave?" Macy asked.

"Tomorrow morning and oh-six hundred hours."

"Yes sir."

"Get your gadgets and be ready. Be here. One more thing before you go." He handed us each a large manila folder that had confidential stamped across the front with our names along the tab. I got the one marked, "Morgan, Cameron A." Surprising huh?

"Yes sir," we all said in unison.

We received our gadgets which included special guns – special _noiseless _guns, and the usual – napotine packs, exploding floss, acidic lipstick (for the girls anyway.)

Solomon was the first to "greet" me when I came out. He smiled a little and led my mom and me out of the office. I said goodbye to my friends and caught a cab to the five star hotel that we were staying in.

My mom and I had a room and Mr. Solomon had the room directly across from us. The ride there was pretty much quiet – mainly because the taxi driver _wasn't_ a government employee. Solomon followed us into our room.

"You guys did pretty good out there – but next time, don't threaten the people. That tends to throw up red flags," Solomon chastised.

"We understand honey that sometimes, romantic feelings can't be helped and not reacting is hard but you need to keep your emotions under control," my mom said. Wait. Stop. Hold up. Freeze. My mom and the rest of the CIA _knew_ about Zach and me.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was my first mission – but it was _real_. I guess I felt pressured and with all of our tests, I knew the people that were attacking me and Mr. Moskowitz wasn't exactly the best actor," I said, running my finger along the tab on the manila folder.

"You're mom and I have some business to attend to," Solomon said, he and my mom walked out of the room. That surprised me. Which was _never _good for a spy. We weren't supposed to be surprised.

I opened the folder and slid out a thick packet.

_Name: Morgan, Cameron Ann_

_Biological Parents: Gregory and Rachel Morgan_

_Date of Birth: January 23, 1990_

_Legend_

_Morgan Anne Ryans__ with her sister __Jennifer Ryans__ (Macey McHenry) and best friend __Elizabeth Sapphire__ (Rebecca Baxter) are journeying to Russia with their boyfriends on international affairs. Morgan's boyfriend is __Luke Burch__ (Zachary Goode.) Elizabeth's boyfriend is __Matthew (Matt) McDoyle__ (Grant Thomas.) Jennifer is just coming because her sister is going. They are inseparable._

_All of you are staying in the Irtusk Hotel. Morgan, Jennifer and Elizabeth are all staying in one suite (suite 118) Matthew and Luke are staying in the neighboring Suite (suite 119.)_

_Luke is planning on a proposal. Morgan agrees to marry Luke. All of you are fluent in both Russian and English._

I read the rest of the packet. Apparently, I loved string cheese. And when would Zach, ehem, Luke, propose to me. Where would he. Was I expected to scream yes and be dramatic? Was I supposed to cry? Tings were about to get very awkward.

**The Operative is uncertain whether or not she can pretend to be in love without really falling in love with The Operatives 'boyfriend'.**

There was no way I could really fall in love. That's the second rule. "Do not develop a romantic relationship with your partner." It never ends well. Someone dies… My dad… Someone always gets hurt.

I fell asleep in the chair I was sitting in. Thoughts were running rampart in my head. I had drifted off into a peaceful sleep when I heard movement. "Mom?" I asked, my head snapping up.

"Yes sweetie?"

I knew that it was late. Or early, all depending on how you looked at it. "How did your business go?" I asked sleepily.

"It went fine dear."

"Good."

A knock at the door. My mother answered it. "Oh, Joe," my mother giggled. Ewwww! She whispered something and giggled again.

"Mom? Mr. Solomon? What's going on?" I asked when I saw Mr. Solomon not so discreetly kiss my mother. Double ewww.

"Cammie, can we talk to you?" My mother asked.

Oh good God no. Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say. I nodded and sat back down in my chair.

"Your mom and I are married," Solomon said bluntly, staring at my mom. I swear if I was drinking something that O would have just spit everywhere.

"You're getting _married?_" I asked, shocked. Second time that night. Or first time this morning. Not good.

"Yes-" Mom started.

"So was your 'business'," I said using air quotes. "tonight, I don't know, a date?"

"The last half of it was," Solomon said.

Ewwwwwwwww! My mom and Mr. Solomon. Mr. Solomon and my mom. MR. SOLOMON AND MY MOTHER!!! Joe and Rachel. Rachel and Joe. Mom and Joe. Joe and Mom.

I felt my face pale. I was pretty good at keeping my face in tact but when your mom and your favorite teacher say that they're engaged – well that's just… weird.

"When are you getting married?" I asked, trying to sound happy. Inside I was nauseous.

"We already did," mom said. "Didn't Joe already say that?"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed. "You got married and didn't tell me and didn't invite me!"

"We got married last night. It was just us and a couple of agents from work. Nothing big."

"Nothing big! Mom! I am your daughter! You couldn't at least tell me! A little phone call would have done wonders!"

"You were on a mission."

"So! I don't care! You could have told me anyway!" I screamed.

"Cammie. Keep your emotions under control," Solomon warned.

"Oh don't you tell me that! Next time you're the eighteen year old daughter that finds out that her mom and Cove Ops teacher are married without you and you have to leave on another mission the next day and totally become someone else, you tell me to keep my emotions in check!" I hissed.

My mother looked worried. She took Solomon's hand and led him towards the door. We were having a glare contest. I would win. I wouldn't let him win. It's not that I didn't mind them getting married, but under the circumstances I was pretty sure I was aloud a little bit of frustration.

"We'll leave you to your thoughts honey," mom said.

I didn't say goodbye. I just stared. I called Macey and Bex. We connected on three way.

"Mace? Bex?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Both asked in unison.

"Meet me outside."

"Why?" Both asked in unison gain. Creepy!

"Because I have something to tell you and who knows if anyone has wired the phones. Ehem, Solomon," I said. No way did I want them listening to my conversation.

"Okay," Bex said, and hung up."

"Thanks for waking me up Cam," Macey said.

I hurried down and met them in the parking lot. Guess who else was there. Zach and Grant.

"Does this have something to do with your mom and Solomon's elopement?" Zach asked, looking very bored.

"Yeah. How do you know?" I asked,

"Spy," he said, pointing to himself.

"Your mom and Solomon got married?" Bex and Macey asked at the same time. Again.

"Stop doing that!" I hissed.

"Doing what?" They both said again.

"That! Saying things at exactly the same time!"

"Someone's in a heck of a mood," Grant noted.

"And to answer your question, yes. They did get married. Without me. I wasn't notified. There was no "Oh hey Cammie, guess what, you have a new father! Remember your Covert Operations teacher?"

I was mad and just wanted to be comforted by my friends. Zach smirked. Grant stood there like he didn't know what to do and Macy looked bored.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Bex said, squealing.

"Not helping!" I hissed.

"Sorry, but it is. Oooh! I can't wait until you and Zach get hitched!"

"Zach and I are not getting hitched! First of all, us dating is only because it's part of our legend!"

"But, what about-" Zach asked – clearly shocked.

Oh crap. What had I just done? "Maybe there _was_ something Zach, but I'm totally pressing pause. Have you just missed everything? The last thing I want right now is _more _romance."

Zach nodded and smirked. He was enjoying there marriage _way_ to much. We continued to talk – but it got cold outside. I left and I didn't really care when they left. I opened up the door to my room. I saw a silhouette against the darkness. I flicked on the lights. I saw him. I gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the confusion – a couple people were asking if it was over and that it should be longer and if I was going to make a sequel. The answer is no. It is not over. It wasn't over then. There's a lot more questions to be answered and I'm still having fun writing it! It's too early right now to know if there will be a sequel. ****I'll keep you posted.**

**What do y'all think about this chapter? It was important but it was more of a boring filler chapter. So, sorry about that. I hope that you'll keep reading! Review please or P.M. me. I can answer reviews faster though. If I could explain to you my logic, I would. But I can't – no one can understand my logic! LOL haha =D **

**Love y'all,  
~Bree**


	8. Intruder

_**I n t r u d e r**_

If you've ever had a birthday – which, you have if you're reading this, because no way are you seriously under a year old and reading government files – unless of course you're Liz… I remember one year, I was expecting Malibu Barbie, and what did I get? A pair of fuzzy socks. It was shock and disappointment all at one time.

So when I flicked on the light in my room and saw that guy in the black mask (the one who _was_ also holding a gun,) I was a little bit shocked (never good to be when you're a spy) and disappointed that I was going to have use some more of my energy…

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You know who I am, _Morgan_."

I looked even harder at him and still could _not_ recognize him and his voice did _not_ sound familiar – and trust me, I remember _everything_. Important and not important, all the same in the world of a spy, because usually, the seemingly unimportant details always become important.

He smiled – unless it was a very manly looking girl or a girl in a body suit (ewwww! Bad mental picture!) He was wearing all black and gloves. In his gloved hands he was holding _my_ manila folder about who _I _was going to be tomorrow. _This is really bad._

"Come and get me Cammie," the strange man (or woman) antagonized.

I shook my head. I was totally prepared, but why would I want to give him that impression. I casually brushed my hair aside and flicked on my ear piece (very subtly – there was no way he could have known that my bangs had a fake strand and all I had to do was rub them and immediately the entire CIA could see what I was doing – courtesy of Liz. Hair cameras are always useful _and _they're water proof. Lucky me – I can take them out.

The man looked shocked – haha! I surprised my assailant! I walked to my dresser and looked into the mirror that just happened to be provided by the hotel. I flicked my hair back and turned around to face him.

"And just why won't you come and get me?" He patronized.

I shrugged. "I'm not armed." _Lie!_ "You have a gun and you're _all_ the way over there. I couldn't reach you in time."

He raised his eyebrows in shock. Shock number two! "You went to Gallagher and you can't get me?"

"How do you know I went to Gallagher? And how do you know what Gallagher is?"

He smirked. A smirk I recognized. "Spy," he said pointing to himself. I couldn't take it anymore. Now ay that was Zach. I leapt up at him and wrestled him down before ripping off his black mask. I gasped.

"You… You… You're Zach's dad?" I asked, uneasily. Behind me I heard the door being broken into. My friends rushed in. Did I mention that they also get notified whenever I turn on my hair piece?

And of course, I just _had_ to make this startling discovery when Zach bursts into the room. "Cammie!" Zach yelled. Pulling me off of his dad.

"Get. Away. From… Dad?" Zach asked unbelievingly.

"Hey son."

"What are you doing here? Why'd you sneak in?"

"I wasn't expecting Cammie to come back so soon. I just. I needed to check on you. You're mom, she, she misses you son."

Zach just stared at his father. "Get out. Leave. Don't you _ever_ mess with Cammie again. If you do, I swear, you will regret that I was born I will mess you up so bad."

His father smirked. "Sure thing son. The next time you're trapped in a casket with two skeletons, underground, in Peru with only a bag of M&M's for a week, and then captured by the Peruvian spies, you tell me how happy you are!" His father snapped.

"Well someone's feeling a little bit guilty," Macey muttered.

"Good. Bye. Dad," Zach said, holding the door out to him. I was still on the floor where I had been pulled off. _Why was I still on the floor? _I stood up and joined my very silent friends.

While Zach glared his father smirked.

"Wonder where he gets it from," Macey muttered under her breath. His dad walked silently out.

"That. Was. Your. Dad!" Bex yelled.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Yes. I don't want to talk about him."

"Zach, the only way to recover from your past is to let your feelings out," Grant said – sounding very… not straight, if you know what I mean. If you don't, I don't mean not walking in a straight line – I mean gay – and not as in happy either.

"Shut. Up. Grant," Zach said before muttering a string of _very_ bad curse words in Japanese.

We were all staring at Zach. He had his hands shoved in his pockets.

**The Operative notes that something is seriously wrong with Zachary Goode. Hereafter known as Not Quite The Subject. Not Quite The Subject seems to have a grudge against the other Y chromosome. Stupid Y chromosomes.**

**Not Quite the Subject is going against his pattern of behavior. The Operative notes that 'Not Quite The Subject" is too long, and for the time being will be shortened to "The Subject."**

Zach smirked before plopping down on my bed. I couldn't help but stare – and no, it was not because of the attraction I did feel (though I couldn't admit that, could I?) – okay, well, maybe a little, buy friends moved away from Zach's issue (believe me – there are more, but there just isn't enough paper to write them down on – I would know, I found four whole filing cabinets _just_ on one person's issues – although I'm not exactly sure if it was Zach's,) and onto me.

I had question after question after question. "For goodness sake! Did you not all see what happened?!" I yelled.

"Nope. I'm sure CIA headquarters did though – we're just notified," Bex said.

"Oh crap! I forgot to turn it off!" I shrieked, running my hand through my bangs. I heard the camera shut off in my ear and knew that I was safe from the CIA watching my every move and hearing my every word.

"I thought you were a spy Cammie," Zach smirked. "Spies don't forget things like that."

"Well this spy happens to be human," I said. I yawned – which made everyone else in the room yawn – except for Bex. She yawned three times. I could tell she was tired. That girl _loved _her sleep.

"Well Cammie, thanks to your yawn, I've just realized how incredibly tired I am and how I have to get up incredibly early tomorrow morning," Bex said, giving me a hug and leaving with the rest of the following behind her. I got a string of goodbyes and hugs from everyone but Zach. He was still lying on my bed.

I was tired. I did not want Zach on my bed and I was _not_ under any circumstance, sleeping with Zach. Wow. That sounded really wrong. Zach was staring at me and smirked.

"I suppose you want to know about my dad," Zach said quietly.

I shrugged. Zach sat up and made his way slowly to me.

I had to act cool and act normal despite that funny tingling sensation that was surging through my body. "No. I can just hack into the files and find out what happened."

He didn't smirk. He didn't give me his famous I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. He just stepped closer to me. So close that I could feel his warm breath against my lips. My knees almost gave out from the jittery feeling that was coursing through my body.

"That's not where feelings come from," he said quietly. His phrase clearly had a double meaning. I inhaled. Zach smirked and walked out.

I tried to sleep, but couldn't. What Zach had just said to me made it impossible. How was it that sometimes he could intoxicate me, and other times he irked me so bad? I needed Macey's boy advice. I needed it bad.

Talking to her now wasn't an option, and with the way my luck runs, I probably wouldn't get to talk to her and Bex alone until tomorrow night or even the next morning. I finally fell asleep after lying in bed for an hour. And guess what I dreamed about. Zach.



"Thought about what I said last night Gallagher girl?" Zach snickered in my ear on our way to the chief's office. Solomon and my mom happened to just walking from the office. She avoided my eyes, but I wanted to avoid Zach's question, so I ran to her instead.

"Mom, Joe," I said. Wow. That felt weird. "I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. That was very immature and infantile of me."

My mother hugged me really tight. Solomon just patted me back. I really wanted to recant what I had just said, because even though I had accepted it, I still thought it kind of creepy having Mr. Solomon as my stepfather – even if he was hott. Oh yes, a double 't.' Ewwww! Why was I thinking that my new stepdad was hott? Bex tapped me on the shoulder and I turned away from my parents (mom) and back with my friends.

We were ready, we just had to talk to the chief about last nights events (only with the intruder being Zach's dad and all – not anything else.)

We were soon on our way to Russia. As soon as we walked out of the headquarters I became Morgan, Zach became Luke, Macey became Jennifer, Bex became Elizabeth and Grant became Matt.

* * *

**A/N: hey everyone. Wow! Thank y'all soooooooo much for reading and reviewing!!! Over two thousand visitors just this month! (Even if this month happens to be over in two days!) haha! I hope y'all liked it a little Zammie. Not much, but a little.**

**I got a review that said "****u totally stole zach being shocked wen cammie says theyre only dating cuz of the legend and "a silhouette in the darkness" from High School Really Sucks For a Spy!" ****And I just wanted to let everyone know – including the person who sent it, that I did not steal it. I've read that fanfic, I thought it was good, I forgot about the legend and dating thing and it was Zach who was the silhouette in the darkness – this time it happened to be Zach's father. So no – I did not steal it from any story! And to the person that wrote that, I tried to respond but I couldn't because there wasn't a little bubble that would allow me to and I wasn't sure how to reach you – I searched 'kp' in the little search box and a huge list popped up, so I had no idea how to get in touch with me.**

**Sorry for that. Please review! Tell me what you think! Please?**

**Love y'all,**

**Breanna**

**P.S. I took this story and got all my Gallagher Girl fans (all my friends) to read them. Because of them, I wrote seriously seven pages of the next chapter! I hope y'all like this one and the next one (it'll probably get posted tomorrow - I'm not allowed on the internet after ten p.m.)**

**P.S.S. One of my best friend's last day was today. I cried. She's moving to Oklahoma and I am in Louisiana. I'm gonna miss her sooooooo much. She leaves Saturday morning at 6 A.M. *cries uncontrollably* **


	9. Guests

_**G u e s t s**_

Normally, one would be pleased to be proven correct – especially in an argument with one's siblings (of course, I wouldn't know because I don't have any biological sisters) though in our senior year, this rumor was spread about me (Tina) that I had snuck off campus and Zach had gotten me pregnant. Crazy. I know.

This one time, I wished so much that I wasn't correct. Macey, Bex and I hadn't gotten to talk at _all_. We hadn't gotten to be alone and discuss Zach. Personally, I think Zach was trying to keep us apart (me, Macey and Bex, I mean.)

Zach leaned against the door of the bathroom on the plain that was headed to Russia. I was secretly hoping that an obese woman would open up the door, causing Zach to fall.

He caught me staring and smirked. I blushed and looked away. "I saw that," Macey said.

"What?"

"You blushed. Cam, it really is okay to like him."

She had already said that before. It startled me then and I felt a little funny. That was right before we left for Roseville. The time that Zach _almost_ kissed me. If it wasn't for DeeDee and Josh… Why couldn't I _not_ be attracted to Zach? It would make life a whole lot simpler!

Of course, not being attracted to him wasn't exactly easy considering my cover was to be in love with him.

I watched him out of my excellent peripheral vision go into the bathroom. He came back out two minutes later and smirked at me. I glanced around at Bex. She was leaning against Grant's arm with her eyes closed and her mouth open. Grant looked down at her and grimaced. A small puddle of drool was on his shoulder.

Macey stood up. "Hey Jen. We need to share 'sisterly secrets'! Right?" I said, trying desperately to keep her from letting Zach sit next to me. I failed miserably.

"Sorry Morgan, I'm going to leave you guys alone. Luke," she said, nodding.

"Jennifer," he said, smirking and sitting down next to me.

I rolled my eyes. "So, Gallagher girl, did you think about what I said last night?"

"Nope." _Lie_. I knew he knew I was lying. _Why did he have to so good at his job?_ It, _he,_ frustrated me.

Back at Gallagher, I was a legacy. Here on the actual battle field, I was Morgan. A girl accompanying her almost fiancé to Russia on international affairs with her sister, best friend and her boyfriend – who also happened to be here on the same international affairs as the aforementioned boyfriend. Humph. Real Believable.

Zach smirked and flashed me his famous I-know-something-you don't-know smile. "I knew it," he said.

"Knew what?"

"It."

"It? What it?"

"That's just _it_ Gallagher girl. I thought you were smart."

I pursed my lips and leaned my head against the seat. Zach took my hand. I tried to remove it, but Zach just held on tighter.

"Morgan, is there something wrong?" Zach asked, trying the remind me of the romantic part of our legend.

"No Luke. Everything is perfectly fine. My hand is just sweaty."

"True love is holding hands despite sweat."

"I don't know who told you that, but they lied."

Zach let go of my hand. My hand really wasn't sweaty, but I wiped them on my jeans anyway.

"Liar," he whispered.

"Spy," I said, pointing at my self, _totally _stealing – well I consider it borrowing – his line.

He gave me a half smile. He was gorgeous! His dark hair, tan complexion, deed eyes – _Stop Cam!_ I screamed to myself. _You cannot think he's hott – even though he is…_

He smirked and leaned his head back against his seat. He shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. No way was he _actually_ screaming. I looked at him in his lie – sleep. He was so – _don't eve think it!_ – hott!

**The Operative notes that The Subject is playing with her mind to find out how much she likes (like like) him. (Later translated by Macey McHenry.)**

We sat in silence the rest of the way to Russia. Zach slid his arm around my waist as we walked to the limousine that was waiting for us outside. _He_ wasn't going to have a problem with our legend. I think he was enjoying it. Enjoying it _too_ much. I smiled and became Morgan Anne Ryans on the outside.

Our driver drove us to our hotel. Judging by their goo goo expressions, Bex and Grant were enjoying their cover.

We were there in exactly four hundred twenty two seconds. Zach and Grant checked us in, considering they were supposedly the businessmen and we were just tag alongs.

We hurried to our rooms – I mean suites. They were AMAZING! It was huge. It was luxurious. It was bug (comm unit) free! (I know because we checked before we said/did anything. It was clean. It was gorgeous. Macey found the closet and opened it up. Inside laid tons of very cute, but _very_ expensive clothing. "Excellent. Our clothes arrived in time," she said smiling, clearly proud of her immaculate taste.

"You chose our clothes?" Bex asked.

Macey nodded. "The government has terrible taste! You should have seen what we were going to be forced to wear…"

I smiled at her and heard the knock on the door. I answered it and was met by Zach.

"Morgan, we have a formal dance – dinner party that we are required to attend tonight at the house of the man who we believe to have sent the spies to America," Zach whispered.

"What is the name of the man?" I whispered back.  
"Gregor Stravinsky."

I nodded and closed the door.



Macey had all of us looking spectacular. I was wearing a midnight blue dress with silver accents in the full skirt of the strapless dress. Did I mention it was strapless? It required _another_ strapless bra. How I hated those.

Macey straightened my hair and pinned it up so that I had a lock of hair on either side f my face. Inside of my pinned up hair was a silver, sparkly piece that matched my dress and white satin gloves that covered my fingers and went up to my elbows.. I looked pretty, but not as good as Bex and Macey in my opinion.

Bex was wearing a strapless deep, rose red dress. Macey curled her hair and pinned up the front with a black, with red accents (it was very pretty) clip in her hair. She wore black satin gloves that looked identical to mine only black.

Macey was wearing a plain black dress with spaghetti straps. She wore her hair down and straightened. She wore no gloves just black stilettos with fingernails (and toe nails) that were painted black.

She was dressed plain and yet she still looking better than we did. Amazing isn't it?

We met the guys at exactly eighteen hundred hours in the foyer. (Six o'clock p.m. for those of you who don't know.)

Grant came out first, took one look at Bex and kissed her. "Careful Matt!" Macey hissed.

"Her make up looks perfect! Don't ruin it!"

He snorted and kissed her anyway. I couldn't help but look for Zach. He came strolling out of the bathroom. He took one look at me, raised his eyebrows (I think it was to cover up his shock) and smiled.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on my forehead, I smelled his cologne. Go he smelled good! "You too!" Macey hissed. "Don't. Ruin. Her. Makeup!"

"Whatever. It'll be hard not to with the way you have her dressed," he said. I felt my cheeks burn red. He smirked at me. I knew that he was only saying that because of our legend, but still, the girl in me wanted him to mean it.

"You're not having a problem with this I see," I whispered.

"Nope. Not at all."

_I knew it!_

I glanced around. Everyone in the foyer was staring at us, or trying hard not to stare at us. Zach tightened his grip around me. Did he seriously forget that I could take anyone of these people with just that sticky note that was lying on the front desk?

He and Grant led us outside to our waiting limousine. Zach held the door open to us and we all climbed in. He made sure to sit down next to me.

"Matthew, Luke, what do you think of their dresses?" Macey asked seductively.

Zach looked me up and down again – which really was only from my head to my lap considering that I was sitting down.

"They're pretty," Grant said.

"Luke?"

Zach caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. I blushed under his intense gaze. He smirked at me. "They're exquisite," Zach finally said.

"And what about her face and hair?" Macey pried.

He smiled. But not his usual I-know-something-you-don't-know smile, but a genuine smile. "Beautiful," he said. My blush intensified.

"Does she suit what's to be expected of her?"

"She does," he said, bringing a hand to the back of my neck.

I felt all of their eyes on me. Zach leaned in, but only to place a coms unit on one of my earrings. He pulled away and smirked.

**The Operative is intrigued by The Subject's behavior. This goes against The Subject's pattern of behavior. The Subject, gave compliments.**

The limo slowed to a stop. Zach got out first and helped us out. Well, he let Grant help himself and Bex out. Zach bent his arm at his side. I took it with my gloved hand and we walked to the entrance together. Zach reached into hi suit jacket and handed the guard and handed him a folded piece of off-white paper. The guards moved aside and let us pass.

We walked into a ballroom type place. It had high ceilings with windows and portraits of people – all of which are probably dead. On the dance floor were at least fifty couples and just the same amount of people at the bar and others wanting and waiting to be asked to go out onto the floor.

"Вы будете танцевать со мной?" **Will you dance with me?** Zach asked.

"да." **Yes** I said.

Zach led me out onto the dance floor. He put one hand on the small of my back and took on of my hands. I placed one hand on his shoulder. We stepped closer until our bodies were touching. My breath caught in my throat. Zach smirked.

"Все хорошо?" **Is everything all right?**

"Да, да. Все прекрасно. Почему Вы спрашиваете?" **Yes, yes. Everything is fine. Why do ask?**

"Вы походите на Вас, не может дыхание." **You seem like you can't breathe.**

Я могу. Только прекрасный. Спасибо." **I can. Just fine. Thank you.**

Zach only nodded. We finished the song and left the dance floor. I noticed Macey walk onto the floor. She looked like she really didn't want to dance with her partner. Bex and Grant were still dancing and smiling.

"Ahh! Г. Pallbody! И ваша прекрасная девочка я предполагаю, мисс Ryans." **Ahh! Mr. Pallbody! And your lovely girl I presume, Miss Ryans. **A man I didn't know said.

"Да Вы правильны. Это - моя подруга, Морган. Только, чтобы убедиться, Вы - Г. Stravinsky." **Yes you are correct. This is my girlfriend, Morgan. Just to be sure, you are Mr. Stravinsky? **Zach said.

"И мисс Моrgan также говорит на русском языке?" **And does Miss Morgan also speak Russian?**

"Да. Она быстра и на английском и на русском языке." **Yes, she is fluent in both English and Russian.**

"Таким образом она может понять everyting, мы говорим?" **So she can understand everything we're saying?**

"Да, я могу." **Yes, I can. **I said politely.

"Прекрасный." **Lovely**, he said, sounding a little bit agitated. I don't know if it was because I woman was smarter than him (languages he presumed) or if he was just upset because I could understand him. "Я боюсь, что я оказываюсь перед необходимостью украсть ваш менее чем существенный другой далеко некоторое время." **I'm afraid that I am going to have to steal your less than significant other away for awhile.** Stravinsky said.

I smiled politely and nodded. I reached up to "scratch my ear" but was really turning my coms unit on. Zach noticed and "straightened his tie," in which he flicked his on also.

He kissed my cheek and whispered, in English, "I'll be back as soon as possible." I knew that no one else could hear him, because I almost couldn't even hear him. I nodded and smiled.

Gregor Stravinsky smiled at me and led Zach away.

"Excuse me?" A young man said tapping my shoulder. I turned around to find a tall boy staring at me, smiling. He was tall and resembled Dick Van Dyke in his younger years.

"Do you speak English?" He asked.

I almost shook my head and told him that I only spoke Farce. "Yes, I do."

"Cool. Um, will you dance with me?" The boy asked.

"Maybe. What's your name?" I asked.

"Daniel."

"Daniel?"

"Daniel Peters. And you?"

"Morgan Ryans."

"Morgan. Are you here with anyone?"

"Yes, my almost-fiancé, Luke."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, well, we're in love and he's been acting funny, but in a good way. I think he's going to propose soon." _Lie. I _knew_ he was going to propose soon._

"As a dance before you get engaged, will you dance with me?"

"Um, sure," I said, totally not wanting to, but totally having to. _Why couldn't Zach be here right now?_ I knew Madame Dabney would be proud of me for acting so cordial.

He took my hand and led me to the floor. "So, why is a pretty girl like you all the way here in Russia?"

"Well, my boyfriend and my best friend's boyfriend are here on international affairs – apparently they're classified. And me, my sister Jennifer and my best friend Elizabeth are just tagging along for the fun. Why are you here?"

"Oh you know, international spy stuff." My heart almost stopped. "Morgan, I'm kidding. No way could I be a spy, I'm not stealthy and I have asthma."

"Oh, okay. For a minute there I was surprised and kind of scared. Especially being a defenseless girl to a trained male spy. I wouldn't stand a chance of escaping." _Lie_. That was one of my most hated lies.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"_No_."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"_Your girl out there, she's pretty,"_ a voice said in my ear through my coms.

"Excuse me, I need to go the restroom," I said, excusing myself when the music ended.

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

"I don't know." _Hopefully not!_

_"Yeah, she's a beauty_," I heard Zach's voice say.

"_Are you in love with her?"_

_"Yes. I'm planning on proposing to her soon."_

The rest was about business. I couldn't help but smile.

_"You will come here for noon tomorrow I trust?" Stravinsky asked again._

_"Yes sir."_

_"_Without _Morgan."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"I trust that you will relay all I have told you to your business partner, Matthew McDoyle."_

_"Yes, every word."_

_"Good. You may go back to your girl now."_

_"Thank you sir."_

I listened to their conversation and Russian. I hastened out to the party only to be met, _again_, by the aggravation, Daniel Peters.

"Ahhh! Morgan! I knew I'd see you again!" He exclaimed, walking up to me. I saw Zach turn the corner. He spotted me instantly. Fire flashed through his eyes when he saw Daniel talking to me, looking at me.

"Dance with me again?" Daniel offered.

"No thank you."

"Awww, come on. Dance!" He commanded, taking my arm and dragging me onto the dance floor. He reeked of alcohol.

"You're drunk."

"So. Come on baby, this is a nice slow song," he said. He pressed our bodies close together and put his hand lower than the small of my back. Do I really have to tell you how uncomfortable that was? Stupid me told him I was weak earlier.

"Get away from me Daniel."

Daniel made a kissy face at me tried to lay a wet one on me. I moved my head back just in time. I was looking anxiously for Zach. He was staring at us, fire in his eyes. He was walking – hastening over to us.

He tapped on Daniel's shoulder and cleared his throat. "My girlfriend?" he said, trying to wedge himself between Daniel and me. _Thank God!_

Daniel wasn't moving. Zach looked scary. "Luke, help me!" I pleaded.

I tried to shove Daniel away. He wouldn't budge. Zach was slowly, subtly moving us farther and farther away from people. I knew I could easily take Daniel, but I had to pretend I couldn't – at least for the time being.

When we were far enough away, Zach ripped Daniel off of me and into the wall. Zach silenced him with his hand and hissed something that made Daniel pale to a ghostly white.

We watched Daniel walk away, Zach slid both arms around me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed. He pulled away first and gently kissed me on my lips. Nothing special, but it was nice. Soft. I felt all warm and gooey inside. I swallowed and smiled.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Sorry for what?"

"For dancing with him earlier. _Before_ he was intoxicated."

"You danced with him earlier?"

"I couldn't say no."

Zach nodded and hugged me again. "Come on, lets go find everyone else and leave."

"Have you gathered the information?"

He shook his head. "No, but I know where we can retrieve it. I memorized everything earlier. His password for his computer is the same combination as everything else. One six three five."

I nodded. I _was_ ready to go. I was ready to talk to Macey. I was ready to talk to Bex. I was ready to get away from here. I was ready to go home – too bad I couldn't do that.

Zach led me to the door with his arm tightly around my waist. Bex and Grant were discussing the weather in Russian and Macey was conversing with a man who looked love sick and twice her age. Ewwwww!

We hurried to the limo and sat in silence the whole ride. We made our way soundlessly through the huge hotel and to our suites. Zach walked me to our suite and let everyone (Bex and Macey) go in. He took my hand and pulled me to the side.

He ran his hand along my face and looked deeply into my eyes. "I've been wanting to do this since, well, a long time."

Before I even had the chance to ask what he was talking about, he kissed me. Not just any kiss. But a real one. His scent and his taste filled my mind. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled away.

"Goodnight Gallagher girl," he whispered, walking back into his suite. I stood there for fifteen minutes just staring and running my fingertips over my lips. I was really hoping that I hadn't just imagined that.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone!!! You guys have been great!!! Thank y'all for giving me the moral support with my best friend moving and all and thank y'all for reading! I hope y'all liked this Zammie - ness! I had fun writing it and my friends at school loved it! Although, I did upset one of my friends when they were riding in the limo and instead of kissing her, Zach placed a comms unit on her earring instead. LOL **

**Thanks again! And, as always, please review! Love y'all,  
~Breanna**


	10. Revenge

_**R e v e n g e**_

If you've ever dreamt something that seemed so real, when you woke up, you weren't actually sure if it was real or a dream, then you know the way I feel. Only, Zach kissing me, was _so_ not a dream.

I sat down on my bed – which was huge, by the way, and listened to Bex and Macey squeal about Zach and me. Well, Bex was squealing, Macey was just grinning and sitting down. Bex was jumping up and down. You'd think she'd been the one kissed, which, chances are, she was.

"Oh my gosh! Macey, will he kiss her again?" Bex asked.

"I don't know. It depends on how much more affection she returns and how much she makes him want her."

"What are our plans for tomorrow?" I asked. "Did you guys hear everything between Zach and Stravinsky?"

They both nodded. "And everything between you and Daniel," Macey said.

I rolled my eyes. "If I never have to see him again, it'll be alright by me," I said, unzipping my dress.

"Why'd you dance with him in the first place?" Bex asked.

"Madame Dabney's fourth rule for socializing at parties: When asked to dance, you must accept," I said, sliding into my sweat pants.

"Careful with the dress. It was expensive," Macey said, lifting the garment off the floor. I put my T-shirt on over my head.

"You still could have backed out," Bex insisted.

"He wasn't drunk then and he seemed really desperate."

"So."

"I felt bad for him, okay?"

Bex shrugged. I laid back down. That's when I saw it, a bug. A Jonas original. I waved my friends over.

I detached it from the lamp it was attached to and walked into the bathroom. I flushed it down the toilet and wiped my hands. My friends were already searching the place. All together, we found a total of five bugs.

"I'm thinking that the boys need a visit," I said.

"Should we go in our Victoria Secret lace or as we are? You know, wow them so they'll spill," Bex inquired.

I shook my head. "If you guys want to, fine. I'm comfortable and that is the way I am going to stay," I said, hastening to the door. They didn't argue with me, just followed.

I knocked on the boy's suites. Zach answered the door and smirked at me. "How long did you stay out in the hall Gallagher girl?"

"Why'd you bug our room?" Macey asked, getting to the point.

"That was the flushing noise? I thought one of you had some serious beans or something," Grant said.

Bex rolled her eyes. "Answer the question," I insisted.

"Spies," Zach said pointing to himself and Grant.

I pursed my lips. They were seriously going to pay.

"Watcha gonna do about Gallagher girl?" Zach patronized.

I smiled deviously. I didn't know what I was going to do yet, but it's not like I could tell him that. He raised an eyebrow – increasing his smirk. I winked and brought my fingertips to his shoulder.

"Better watch out Zach," I said, gently pushing him aside and closing the door.

When we were back in our room, I had two girls sitting at the end of my bed, waiting for the ingenious plan I didn't have.

"So… What are we doing?" Bex asked.

I shrugged. Macey smiled.

"What?!" Bex practically shrieked.

"I was just pretending. Being a spy, we tend to do that a little," I said.

"She was doing an ah-mazing job too! It'll make Zach go nuts!" Macey exclaimed – quietly.

"Ooooooh la la!" Bex said, her British accent strong.

"I was _so_ not thinking romance Bex," I said obstinately.

"We are," Bex insisted.

"I know," I said, pushing them off my bed and turning my lamp off. I fell asleep quickly, trying to decide _what_ and _how_ to get back at the boys.

I came up with nothing.



I got slapped in the face. "Ow! What was that for?!" I asked, caressing my face.

"You need to get up, _now_," Macey hissed.

"Why?"

"Because, I've just developed and tested my new creation on Bex and it worked-"

"Wait! Bex, as in Rebecca Baxter, got up _early_ of her own accord?!"

"Yes I did!" Bex's voice called out from the bathroom.

"What are we doing?" I asked, knowing perfectly well what my friends are capable of. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"We had too much fun watching you."

"Watching me?"

"Yeah."

"What was I doing?"

"Punching pillows and threatening to break Zach's pinky toes."  
I couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"Exactly."

"What did you invent?"

Macey smiled deviously. Next thing I knew, I was climbing out of the mirror in the boy's bathroom. Apparently they only slept for seventy one minutes – leaving them plenty of time to figure out how to move panels and get into the walls.

Bex and Macey threw their bags over their shoulders. We silently made our way into their bedroom. I almost laughed. Grant was laying on the floor hugging a pillow with one leg still attached to the bed.

Zach on the other hand, at the blanket tossed in every direction but hardly covering his body – I noticed how defined his chest was. I silently thanked God that he was wearing boxers because somehow, knowing Macey and Bex, I was going to have to do something to Zach and that would have been… awkward.

Macey silently flipped the cover of her bag open. Makeup lay inside.

"Your spies, and yet you can't come up with anything more creative? And, Macey, I hate to burst your bubble, but, makeup has already been invented, and Gallagher has already invented exploding makeup," I whispered.

Macey grinned. "This, my dear spy, is a Macey original. The only way to get it off is to use the cream I also invented, of which, I have a limited supply of and did I mention. I'm the _only_ one who has it."

I smiled. Okay, so this was creative. "Macey tested it on me, I was washing off my face when she woke you up," Bex explained, handing me her bag.

"We'll take Grant and you can take Zach," Bex instructed.

I took the bag and flipped the cover over. I took out a compact. Inside was a neon orange liquid. I smeared some on to the brush provided and quickly put it on thick, covering his entire face.

Next, I took out another compact with a bright purple and deep pink eye shadow. I used the new, clean brush provided to smear the purple onto his eyes. The other brush was to create little pick pictures. I gave him pink eyeliner and increased the purple around his eyes. Oh, and did I mention that it was sparkly. Because it was sparkly.

I out that back in and found another container, but it was filled with a rose red color. I took the brush and gave Zach doll cheeks. After that, I found a tube of lipstick. It was blue – the color blue that your lips turn when you get too cold. I smeared it onto his lips and took a step back. Something was missing.

Just then, Macey walked over and saw what I didn't catch. She took the pink eye shadow / eye liner out and gave Zach the catlike eyeliner. The three of us nodded and silently walked out the door, we didn't have to bother going through the wall this time.



We woke up again at around eight. We were just waiting for when the boys woke up.

"Come on, lets go knock on the door," Bex said.

"Wouldn't that wake both boys up though?" I asked.

Bex shook her head. "Grant sleeps harder than I do."

"And you know this how?" Macey asked.

"I overheard Zach and Jonas talking about him one time."

We nodded.

"Wouldn't Zach notice Grant's face?" I asked.

Macey and Bex shook their heads. "No, we covered Grant's face with the blanket before we left.

We agreed to knock on the door and make something up at random. I knocked.

"What?" Zach's groggy voice said.

"Are you up?" I asked.

"Am now."

"Well open the door," I said.

A couple seconds later, Zach opened the door. The makeup was still there and even brighter than in the dark. It took everything in us not to laugh. I grinned though, I had a reason with a certain spy of why that was acceptable.

"You needed something?" he asked, he sounded irritated.

"No, we just wanted to disturb you," Macey said.

"Mission accomplished. Anything else?"

"Cammie wanted to see you too," Bex said.

I blushed and shook my head. "Bex's idea to wake you. Not mine, I was sleeping peacefully until someone slapped me in the face demanding me to wake up." It was so hard to act serious when you were staring at Zach's painted face.

Zach rolled his eyes. Somehow, I didn't think he was the happiest or nicest person in the morning. "Is that all?"

"_Yes_," I said, dragging my friends who were still trying to suppress laughter back into our room.

As soon as we were in the comfort of our room, we burst into laughing. All of a sudden we heard a scream and our door was almost broken down. Macey flounced to the door.

"What did you do to my face!!!" Zach screamed.

An old man came out his room. "Could you please try to keep it down!" Zach turned around. The old man immediately burst into laughter. "Got lost in the women's department?"

That set us off again. Zach looked mad. He stormed back into his room. A couple minutes later, we heard Grant's laughter and even sooner after his laughter ceased, his scream.

We burst into laughter again. Another knock. I answered it.

Both of the boys stormed in. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Our. Faces," they demanded. We smiled deviously.

"Why won't the water take it off?" Zach demanded.

"It's a Macey original. The water won't take it off," Bex explained.

"Then what will?"

"Time," Macey said.

"Time?!"  
"That and the cream I haven't invented."

"Then how do you know it'll take it off?!" Zach screamed.

"Can you get out of our room? We want to get dressed so we can go eat, and if you guys go with us, sit with us, and do whatever else we want, I'll tell you how to get it off quickly just in time for your meeting with Stravinsky," Macey said.

With a bit of arguing we finally got them to do it. Needless to say, our day was hilarious, especially when we made Zach and Grant pose with children.

We got back to the room at eleven. Macey gave them the cream and it was off in five minutes.

Zach and Grant were ready for their meeting with the enemy. We met them in the hall, also ready if anything were to happen. Zach and Grant – especially Zach, looked hott in their suits. Bex inserted an ear piece into Grant's ear while I inserted one into Zach's ear.

I had to stand on my tip toes. Zach smirked at me when I blushed. "Awwww! That's so sweet!" Macey squealed. "Kiss her!"

Zach shrugged and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. I blushed and looked down. Too bad we weren't trained for this kind of thing – well, I wasn't, Zach may have been, but _I _wasn't.

I stepped back and joined my friends. "If you need reinforcements, you need to say Christmas. We'll hear you through our coms units," I said.

The boys nodded and stepped into the elevator, Zach flashed me one last smirk before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry, I know it took me a while to post! I am terribly sorry, I know this chapter was kind of random, sorry, I'm not very proud of it. I'm also sorry that I haven't had like any time to write - 6 dance classes 5 days a week, isn't exactly easy, plus school... Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Please review!!! Thanks y'all!  
~Breanna**


	11. Surprises

_**S u r p r i s e s**_

"Awwww! That's so cute," Macey cooed.

"What?" I asked, really not sure of what she was getting at.

"You're nervous," Bex answered for her.

"I'm not nervous. What makes you think that?"

"You're ringing your hands," Macey said.

"And biting your lip," Bex finished.

"Cammie's in love, Cammie's in love, Cammie's in love," Macey and Bex sang.

"I am not in love with Zach! If I was in love I-"

"Face it Cammie, you're head over heels for Zach and you don't even know it!" Bex insisted.

"And what gives you that _very incorrect_ notion?"

"The way you look at him, the way you blush around him, the reason why you're so nervous, the way you made out last night and the way you deny it," Macey explained.

"Okay, first of all, I don't look at him any different than the way I look at you guys-"

"Then I really wish that you weren't in love with me, because I don't like you in that way – at all," Macey teased.

I rolled my eyes. "And second of all, I only blush because he stares at me with these eyes, ugh! And you people are always around which makes me self-conscious and thirdly I'm so nervous because he _and_ Grant are behind in the lion's den so to speak and I deny it all because it's not true! And even if it were true, what makes you think he lov- likes me back?!"

Macey and Bex giggled. Ending the conversation, I reached to my ear and turned on my comms unit. They followed suit.

"Добрый вечер г. Stravinsky," **(Good evening Mr. Stravinsky,)** we heard Zach's voice say.

"Г. Pallbody и г. McDoyle я предполагаю?" **(Mr. Pallbody and Mr. McDoyle I presume?)** Stravinsky asked.

"Вы правильны, как всегда," **(You are correct, as always.) **Zach flattered.

Stravinsky laughed. "Да, тогда, право этот путь." **(Yes, then, right this way.) **" Я нуждаюсь в Вас обоих, чтобы подписаться здесь, и здесь, и здесь. Да, спасибо. То, На что я собирается проливать свет, является конфиденциальным, и что я собираюсь показывать Вам, имеет дело с вопросом то есть, позволяет, говорят ... правонарушитель?" **(I need you both to sign here, and here, and here. Yes, thank you. What I'm about to shed light on is confidential, and what I am about to show you is dealing with a matter that is, lets say... illegal?)**

"Да, мы знали о сроках по нашему прибытию," **(Yes, we were aware of the terms upon our arrival,)** Grant said.

"Превосходный. Мои партнеры информировали Вас на предмет, но позволяет, берут, это немного далее будет мы?" **(Excellent. My associates have briefed you upon the subject matter, but lets take it a little bit further shall we?)**

"Конечно." **(Of course.)**

"Это было риторическим. Вы не должны ответить на мои риторические вопросы, простой поклон или толчок сделают, который понят?" **(That was rhetorical. You are not to answer my rhetorical questions, a simple nod or shake will do, is that understood?)**

"Да сэр." **(Yes sir.)**

"Хороший. Углубление. Мои партнеры и я недавно послали трем студентам Америке, куда они должны вести некоторые эксперименты. Их названиями был Дэвид Никоби, Бретанский Nikobi и Женевьева Никоби. Братья и сестры в Америке. Они были поставлены под угрозу и преследовались. Они были слабы и что - нибудь больше. Они позволили гордости стоять на их пути - фатальной ошибке. Я недавно изобрел ядерную формулу, предназначенную, чтобы разрушить Америку. Вы два собираетесь помогать мне выполнять это. Я собираюсь давать Вам явные инструкции. Если они не сопровождаются точно, поскольку я даю их Вам, они могли быть фатальными, но не Америке. К Вам." **(Good. Moving on. My partners and I recently have sent three students to America where they should lead some experiments. Their names was David Nikobi, Brittany Nikobi and Genevieve Nikobi. Brothers and sisters in America. They were compromised and pursued. They were weak and anything more. They allowed pride to stand in their way - a fatal mistake. I recently invented a nuclear formula intended to destroy America. You two are going to help me carry it out. I am going to give you explicit instructions. If they are not followed exactly as I give them to you, they could be fatal, but not to America. To you.)**

"И когда мы должны получить эти инструкции?" **(And when are we to recieve these instructions?)** Grant asked.

"На следующей неделе. Я уверен, что Вы понимаете мои причины." **(Next week. I'm sure you understand my reasons.)**

"Конечно. Вы очень мудры, чтобы не доверять двум полным незнакомцам перед выпуском вашей ядерной формулы." **(Of course. You are very wise not to trust two complete strangers before releasing your nuclear formula.) **Zach complimented.

"Я рад, что Вы видите вещи мой путь. Не вдыхайте слова об этом к любому - особенно не ваши подруги, которые вероятно не интересовались бы Вами дольше ithey, узнал, что Вы были частью заговора шпионажа." **(I'm glad you see things my way. Do not breathe a words about this to anyone - especially not your girlfriends, who probably wouldn't be interested in you any longer if they found out you were part of an espionage conspiracy.)**

"Нет вероятно не, но они никогда не будут узнавать так или иначе," **(No probably not. But they'll never find out anyway,)** Grant assured.

"Превосходный. Я буду идти Вы к двери и видеть Вас снова через неделю?" **(Excellent. I'll walk you to the door and see you again in a week?)**

"Да, спасибо," **(Yes, thank you,)** Zach answered.

I turned off my comms unit and scooted away from the door. Zach and Grant opened the doors and climbed in.

"Don't worry, we won't tell ourselves that you're part of an espionage conspiracy," Bex teased, poking Grant in the stomach.

I snorted. "Laying it on kind of thick huh Zach? 'You're always right' and 'You are so wise as to not trust complete strangers'," I teased in a high pitched voice.

All of us, _but_ Zach laughed. He was staring at me, but not with a smirk or his I-know-something-you-don't-know smile, but just staring. I felt my cheeks grow hot and looked away. Zach smirked.

"Just like how you're not in love with me right Gallagher girl?" He teased. I felt my blush deepen. I had to look like a tomato.

I could feel my friends' eyes on me. I looked back up at Zach and looked him straight in the eyes. I had to say what I had to say before I lost the courage to say it. I took a deep breath.

"You confuse me Zach, therefore, no, I am not in love with you." I spoke the truth. Spies are good at lying, but we're also good at telling the truth. I anticipated his reaction. A smirk or a smile, but not what he did.

In one, quick fluent moment, he reached one hand to my neck and on hand to my head. He pulled me closer and smashed his lips onto mine. My muscles practically gave away. If it wouldn't have been for Zach's arms, I would have fallen back – and I was sitting down!

He pulled away. "Still confused Gallagher girl?" He smirked.

"Yeah, actually I am. You kissing me really didn't clear anything up," I said, staring at him. He took a deep breath and pulled away. I glanced at Macey and Bex. Bex was gaping and Macey was rolling her eyes. I sighed.

I tuned out their small talk as we were driven back to the hotel. I stared out the window and watched the people walk by. A couple was walking close together holding hands. The man said something and the girl laughed. I smiled at them and wondered what my life would be like if I had stayed with Josh or even if Josh had known what I truly was without the tea. I sighed.

When our driver stopped the limo in front of our hotel, Grant got out and opened the door for Bex and Macey on his side and Zach on ours. I took his hand and played the role of Morgan Ann Ryans. I smiled and let him slide his arm around me. I ignored the tingly feeling in my stomach. The feeling that wanted to like Zach in the way my friends wanted me to like him. But I couldn't. Not yet.

We walked in silence through the hotel and to our rooms. Zach pulled away and walked silently into his room. I went into ours and found my sweatshirt and baggy shorts I wear for comfort. I brought them into the bathroom with me and locked the door – even though that wouldn't stop Bex and Macey from coming in if they really wanted to come in (I really hoped they didn't really want to come in!)

I stripped down and stepped into the hot shower. The scalding water smacked my back and stung. I smiled and let myself enjoy my shower. I let the water run over my skin and relax my tensed muscles. It felt amazing.

**The Operative notes that taking a steaming hot shower results in relaxation. The Operative will perform this maneuver often – especially when dealing with The Subject – who increasing confuses The Operative. The Operative notes that this is not good. At all.**

I took my time getting dressed and completely blocked out Zach. I unlocked the door and trudged out. The door closed. "Is she out of the shower yet?" Bex asked.

"Gee, I don't know?" Macey retorted, nodding her head in my direction.

"What's going on?" I asked, terrified. I know exactly what my friends are capable of.

"Nothing. What time is it?"

My internal clock told me it was two, but she should already know that. "Two. Why?"

"No reason, just checking."

"Okaaay, well, while you guys go on being all secretive, I'm going to take a nap and pretend that I am normal and my friends are normal. So if you'll excuse me…"

They shrugged and let me go to sleep – which, to be perfectly honest, I was very happy about.



"Cammie. Oh Cammie," Bex whispered. "I swear I will punch you as hard as I can if you do not wake up." When a girl like Bex tells you that she's going to punch you, you obey her. Especially when her punches could give you broken teeth.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Come on, it's already five thirty and you have to leave for six."

"What? Where am I going?"

"Out."

"_Out?_ Out where?"

"Dinner."

"_Dinner?_ With who?"

"No one."

"Then why am I leaving? I don't want to go anywhere."

"You're going whether you like it or not. Now come on, Macey has an amazing outfit picked out for you to wear. So come on!"

I sighed. When Bex makes up her mind, it's impossible to change it – believe me. I've tried.

I sat up and rolled out of bed. "Is she up?" Macey stormed in from the bathroom.

"Barely," Bex muttered glumly.

Macey took my hand and led me to the bathroom, Bex assisted her by pushing me from behind. I was extremely worried.

"Bex," Macey said nodding.

"Right," she said, leaving my backside. Wow. That sounds really wrong.

The next thing I knew, I was blindfolded. But not by a cloth. No, a spy blindfold. A Gallagher original blindfold. Dr. Fibbs calls it The Sticky Eye. (He's not very creative – when it comes to naming things.) It's this material that sticks to your eyelids and dissolves making you temporarily blind – either until someone pulls it off your eyes or until it wears off (that takes a minimum of three days.) "Guys!" I groaned.

"You'll appreciate it someday, I promise!" Bex screeched.

I felt my sweatshirt and shorts ripped off my body – not pleasant. At all. Another shirt was pulled on over my head and something secured around my waist. I was scared to ask what it was. One of the girls pulled on a pair of shoes that clanked when they hit the ground.

I felt one of them (probably Macey) doing something with my hair and someone else doing my makeup. My protests were ignored and I was talked about – while I was sitting in front of them! Of course, they didn't use names so I had no idea where I was going or who I was meeting. Somehow, I think I knew who I was meeting, and my stomach tied itself into an eleventh knot.

Exactly twenty eight minutes later, Bex was peeling the clear fluid off my eyes. "Careful not to mess up her eye shadow," Macey warned.

"I am being careful," Bex snapped.

"Careful not to poke my eyes out," I begged.

"Hush Cammie."

I felt my jaw drop. "There." I blinked a couple of times and my vision returned to me. My friends were standing there – not dressed up.

I looked down and into the mirror. I looked amazing – not to be vain or anything. Macey had my hair straightened with my bangs pulled back. I was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with a pink undershirt accompanied by black heels, black and silver earrings, black and pink bangles and a black purse with silver accents. My makeup was flawless.

I touched my face to make sure it was real. "Where am I going?"

"The movies, and maybe to get some fast food," Macey said smiling.

"The movies? In Russia?"

"It'll be an experience – besides, you can understand it," Bex encouraged.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Macey called. Grant hurried in.

"Is she ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Is he?"

"Yeah, he as no idea why he's going to the movies. He's convinced that we're trying to get rid of him," Grant explained.

"Okay, well, she'll meet him in the middle of the lobby," Bex said, giving Grant a quick kiss on the lips and sending him off to fetch Zach.

"Lovely, a blind date that really isn't so blind at all," I muttered.

"Think of it as an experience to remember," Bex said.

"Okay, put this unit in-"

"No. I'll go out, but I'm not having you guys in my ear. You can forget it."

"Fine. A hundred dollars and your cell are in your purse. If you need anything, text us," Bex explained.

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"No."

"Oh well, good luck!" Bex said pushing my through the door. Once the door was closed, Macey and Bex linked arms with me and walked me down to the lobby. Zach was sitting down in the chairs looking confused, bored and slightly mad.

"Zach!" Macey called.

Zach's eyes immediately met mine. I watched his eyes weep over me and met me eyes again. "What's going on?" He mouthed. I shrugged.

"You two are going on a date. You are going to see the movies and whatever else you feel like after that. Be back by midnight. If you're not, we're coming after you," Macey and Bex explained (not at the same time.)

"This oughta be fun Gallagher girl," Zach smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody!!! I'm sorry I didn't post it last night when I finished it! My parents are afraid of stalkers and won;t let me get online past ten p.m. (They even got a special little AFA Filter that blocks the internet after 10:01) So yeah, and then earlier today I went to a funeral service *tear* and then went grocery shopping, came home, ate dinner, watched A Walk to Remember and another movie and so this is the first time I've been able to post! Well, I hope you liked this boring filler chapter - next one will be 100% better! I promise!!!! I was also throwing up on Monday and very sick the rest of the week! Thank God I'm feeling better! I've missed school, and my friends, and reading and writing! =D**

**Thanks for reading and please review! I'm one shy of having one hundred reviews!!! Eeeeeeeep! Haha.  
~Breanna**


	12. Fear

_**F e a r**_

If you've ever been on a blind date, or really, possibly your first date (that is, assuming that you've been on a date,) then you know what kind of feeling I had. You understand the knot that your stomach forms. But what you don't understand is going out on a date with a hot, young _boy_ spy.

"Were you aware of their scheme?" I asked Zach.

He shook his head.

"I didn't either. If I would have I would-"

"You would've what Gallagher girl?"

I wanted to say that I would have said no and done everything in my power to stop it. But I couldn't _really_ say that. I shrugged. "I don't know what I would have done."

"I do."

"You do? You know what I would have done?"

"Yeah. You would've said no."

"No I wouldn't of," I insisted, even though I knew I would have said no, I couldn't give him the pleasure of being right.

"Prove it."

I stuck my chin up in defiance. "Fine," I said, taking his hand and leading him out hotel completely.

I let go of his hand and waited for him to flag down a taxi. No way did I want to take a limo to go see a movie and get McDonalds – _if_ they had a McDonalds.

"Luke, get us a taxi."

"Morgan doesn't want to take the limo?"

I shook my head. I wondered if what Macey had whispered to me earlier was true. I wonder if he really did like me more than a friend. I decided to test it.

I linked my arm through his arm and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Please?" I murmured.

I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my skull – which really made me want to look up, but then I knew I wouldn't be able to look away. What if what Macey and Bex said earlier about me liking him was true? I still couldn't answer the one question that made me weary to continue on possibly liking him – why was it so much easier with Josh?

A yellow tax pulled up next to us. Zach opened my door and let me get in before closing it and getting in on his side. I stared down at the floor.

"Do you speak English?" Zach asked.

"Мама была права, я действительно должен изучить второй язык. Что со всеми этими американцами. Я не могу понять ничто!" **(Mom was right; I do need to learn a second language. What with all these Americans. I can't understand anything!) **The taxi driver complained.

"В порядке, мы говорим на русском языке также," **(Its alright, we speak Russian too,)** Zach explained.

"Вы говорите на русском языке! Ха! Мать была неправа в конце концов!" **(You speak Russian! Ha! Mother was wrong after all!)**

"Могли Вы высаживать нас в театре." **(Could you drop us off at the theatre.)**

"Да." **(Yes.)**

"Спасибо." **(Thank you.)**

"Пожалуйста." **(You're welcome.) **

I was secretly thanking the Lord that he couldn't understand English. "What's wrong Cammie?" Zach whispered so that only I could hear.

I shook my head.

"Really? Nothing's wrong? You could've fooled me – and that's not an easy task to accomplish."

I was still silent.

"You're still not secretly in love with Jimmy are you?"

I smiled and shook my head. "And it's Josh."

"Then what's wrong?"

I shook my head again. "I don't know." _Lie. _

"Don't lie to me Cam. I know something's wrong."

"I'm still a little upset about my mom and Solomon."

"That's bull and you know it."

I nodded me head and sighed. There was no getting around it.

"Tell me Cam. You can trust me."

"Even with affairs of the heart?"

I could see his face harden, even in the dark. "Yes."

I shook my head. "You make fun of Josh. How do I know that you wouldn't make fun of other things?"

"Cammie, you know I'm just teasing. Besides, I despise Josh even if you do love him-"

"I don't love him. Loving him would be easy. But I don't love him."

"Then why does all this go back to him?"

"All of this does not go back to him. You brought him up."

"But you were thinking about him."

"If you consider me asking myself why things were easier with him than you then yeah, I guess I was," I snapped. I didn't mean to come on so harsh, but I did. I could see the hurt spread across his face. I didn't apologize.

I turned my head to look out my window. That's when it struck me. What did David mean that day at the college when he said, 'He always was protective of you'?"

"Zach?"

"Yeah?" He asked even quieter.

"What did David mean that day?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When David said, 'He always was protective of you'."

Zach froze.

I turned around to completely face him.

"Cammie, have you never looked at yourself?"

It was my turn to be shocked. The taxi pulled up next to a large theater. Zach handed him a wad of cash.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're hot. Even though you didn't know it, other guys wanted to make moves on you. They said things that they shouldn't have said and I would get defensive."

He opened his door and jogged around to my door. I was still in shock over what Zach just told me. That wasn't the only thing shocking me; the fact that I was seeing Zach serious was also shocking me.

He helped me out of the taxi and took my hand, pulling me toward the ticket booth. I took a deep breath. Zach bought our Russian tickets and led me inside.

"Popcorn?" I asked.

He nodded and we walked to the line. There were teenagers loitering around outside and some inside, but mostly it was the parents inside.

Zach bought our popcorn and a drink to share. "What are we going to see?" I asked softly.

"I don't know; some romantic chick flick."

I nodded. I always enjoyed chick flicks. "I take it you don't like chick flicks."

"Not particularly, but you do. So, I figured that you'd enjoy at least this part of our night."

That stung. "I _am_ enjoying our night."

"Really?" Zach snorted.

I took his hand. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"  
"You keep thinking that I hate this and that I think it's the worst possible thing that could happen."

"You didn't seem excited."

"Imagine taking a shower, going to sleep, waking up to Bex's threatening, being temporarily blinded, having two girls dress you _without_ your assistance, do your hair and do your makeup and then send you downstairs. I had no idea what was happening and I didn't get woken up peacefully. I don't think I was expected to be in a bright, cheerful mood."

Zach was silent but nodded.

The lights darkened and a Russian commercial advertising a new movie came on the screen.

The movie was just like _A Walk to Remember_, but the girl got her miracle and lived. The lights came on and Zach yawned.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I grinned, standing up and taking Zach's hand.

"No, I guess not."

He led me down the stairs and outside. The movie theater was in a strip mall. There were a variety of fast food restaurants in the mini mall. We chose one at random and walked to it. Zach's arm was wrapped around my waist. It felt good having it there. We walked up to the door, just before we were about to walk in Zach whispered, "Cammie, wait."

I turned to look at him. "Yes?"

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I felt my cheeks flush red. He had been serious that whole night, I hoped he was still being serious.

He pulled away, and for the first time, he _didn't_ smirk. My breath caught in my throat. I met his eyes. I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away. He was leaning in again, when someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around quickly.

A girl with magenta hair was standing their. She raised her eyebrows. I looked around, we were standing in the middle of the doorway.

I apologized in Russian and moved out of her way. I heard Zach mutter a string of very bad curse words in a language that the magenta haired girl had probably never even heard before.

"Come on, lets go," I urged, nodding towards the door.

He consented, but not before kissing me on my forehead.

We ended up ordering two cheeseburgers and a plate of fries.

The bells on the door jingled. Through my excellent peripheral view, I saw Stravinsky walk in. He looked like he was trying to wear a disguise so that people couldn't see who he was, but I saw right through it.

"Luke," I said, nodding my head in his direction.

"I know. I see him."

My stomach tightened into a knot. Stravinsky placed himself in a position that he could watch Zach and me without us being able to notice him – that is, unless you were looking at him.

I smiled. "Can he understand English?" I asked without moving my lips.

"Yeah, and every language that we know how to speak as well," Zach smiled back without moving his lips.

"Fabulous," I said, grinning. If I wasn't a spy, I could totally go out for acting!

We chatted freely about growing up, and school – even if it was all lies. I noticed Stravinsky writing things down.

"Can he read lips, I asked through my teeth while "taking a sip" of my drink.

"Probably. He's very talented."

I nodded. When I finished my last fry, Zach took both of our trays and threw them away. I stood up to join him and he took my hand.

We walked silently out of the restaurant. Zach flagged down a taxi and we got in. He told him where to take us and if he spoke English. The man said he could not but was happy that Zach could speak Russian.

Our talk on the way home was much more delightful.



Zach and I walked to rooms. He leaned his close. "Thank you," he whispered. "For not having any bugs on you for your friends to hear everything."

I smiled and kissed him before saying goodbye.

I went into the room I shared with my friends. There were no lights on. I flipped on the light switch. No one was there and the room was completely ransacked and empty.

* * *

**A/N: I promised it would be better and I think it was! What do you think? I gave y'all Zammie - just like sooooooooo many of you requested! I hope you enjoy my cliffie!!!!!! Muahahahahahahaha! =D**

**Two chapters in one weekend! Please review!!! Tell me what you think and if this is going in an okay direction (the Zammie part - y'all have no idea with this next part!)**

**Review! Pleeeeeeeeease!**

**Love y'all,  
~Breanna**


	13. Rescue gone Wrong

_**R e s c u e G o n e W r o n g**_

If you've ever had someone that you loved very much die, and when someone told you, whether it be a nurse, family member, friend or your worst enemy, then you know the feeling of having your heart ripped out of you, stabbed and put back in you again. If you don't, you are extremely lucky. What I found gave me that heart wrenching feeling.

I dropped my purse where I stood. The chairs were overturned and the beds were broken. All of our belongings (even if they did belong to the government) were scattered about. The pillows were slashed. The couches were upside down with rips in the bottom and Macey's purse and cell phone were still there – they were gone.

I ran and started searching frantically through all the debris with hot tears streaming down my cheeks. "No, no… Macey! Bex!" I screamed.

"Cammie?" I heard Zach ask behind me.

I ignored him and kept searching.

"Cammie," he said softly but urgently, taking hold of my shoulders, preventing me from continuing my search. I turned my face towards him. He looked at me and then his eyes swept over the damage. "It looks like Macey and Bex put up more of a fight than Grant did."

"What happened?" I asked quietly, rubbing my face with my arm.

"It looks like some of Stravinsky's minions came here and took Grant, Macey and Bex hostage."

"Nice work Sherlock," I said, freeing myself of his grasp.

"Well, what's your conclusion?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know, and I hated not knowing.

"I don't know. I say we gear up with all that we have and head for Stravinsky's mansion."

"He'd expect that don't you think?" Zach asked.

"He'd expect your typical agent, but face it Zach, we're _not_ your typical spies."

He shrugged. "I'll meet you back here in ten minutes."

I nodded and walked straight for my bathroom. We were smart enough to put all of our documents and gear in inconspicuous spots – the bathroom proved to be an excellent place. By the looks of the place, they hadn't thought to check the bathroom. I pulled the panel behind the mirror out and found all of gear and documents sitting untouched.

I found my purse again and pulled out my phone and my prints scanner. I dialed CIA headquarters – extremely glad that we had special phones that couldn't be tapped.

"Hello?" Chief asked.

"Chief? This is Cameron Morgan and Zach Goode. We've been compromise. Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry and Grant Thomas have been captured and taken behind enemy lines."

"Do you need backup?"

"No sir."

"What's your plan of action?"

Zach walked up behind me. "Zach and I are planning on going to Stravinsky's mansion – but we don't know how to get in. When we were there people were constantly watching us."

"Please hold for just a minute."

I looked at Zach. He looked just as scared as I felt and probably looked. "I wonder what Solomon would say right now," I thought aloud.

"He'd say, 'Lie, and don't get caught lying. Don't show fear. Notice everything.' Or something along those lines."

I smiled and ran the prints scanner over everything in the bathroom – only our prints were there.

"Cammie?" Chief's voice came back through.

"Yes sir."

"We've pulled up some information. There's a sewage line through your hotel and all of the surrounding buildings and Stravinsky's mansion. Wear black and take the sewage."

"Yes sir."

"Once you get inside, become one of the maids, and tell Zach to become a security guard. Change your faces enough so that your friends will recognize you but Stravinsky won't."

"Yes sir."

"And Cammie, your former Covert Operations teacher has something to say."

"Put him on."

"Cammie?" Mr. Solomon's voice said.

"Yes?"

"Keep your emotions intact."

_Click._

Mr. Solomon hung up. I knew Zach had heard the entire conversation, so I didn't bother repeating it.

"Your not ready," he said, fear vanishing from his face.

"No, but I will be in two minutes," I said, pushing him out of the bathroom and closing the door.

"Women," I heard him mutter. I smiled as I changed into my black dress attire and packed clothes that resembled what his house maids wore. I grabbed my exploding dental floss and acidic lipstick, as well as my "perfume." When sprayed it let out a strong, foul gas that knocked you right out – seriously, Gallagher thinks of _everything_. I stuffed my pockets with napotine packets and a couple of guns. I always had to be prepared.

I secured my belt around my waist fastened my hair in a pony tail. I closed the panel shut and slid the mirror back into place. I took a deep breath and for the first time since this whole affair had happened, I wanted to be back at home in my mom's arms – even if Joe Solomon is my stepdad.

Zach knocked on the bathroom door. "Cammie?"

"I'm coming," I said softly, hastening to the door. I flung the door open. "Ready?"

Zach studied my face. He studied every portion of it. He finally nodded. I wanted to blush under his intense stare, but I refrained.

"Do you have your change of clothes?" I asked, leading us out of my room.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think wearing all black with our belts is inconspicuous?" I asked.

He stopped. "No."

"I'm going back and changing into the maid's uniform. You should do the same."

"I'm supposed to be a security guard…"

"Zach, we don't have time and I don't have the patience for you to be funny right now."

He smirked and casually pranced into my room.

"What's wrong with your room?" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes and pushed me into the bathroom. "Humph." I didn't understand Zach, and I never would. Women aren't _nearly_ this complicated. I would know, I am one.

Five minutes later we were in our "costumes" and looking for where the sewage line entered. Trying to look like I was a maid in Stravinsky's manor and finding a reason to pull the hard metal top from the sewage pit wasn't exactly easy. Zach did it for me – I really felt like punching him for that. I was perfectly capable of getting it for myself. I heard Macey's voice in my head right then for some strange reason. "He's just being a gentleman Cammie. It's okay," her voice in my head said.

"Yeah, but it's annoying."

"Cammie, stop being so petty."

"Don't tell me what to do! You're not even real!" I shrieked.

"Cammie? Who are you talking to?" Zach asked.

"The voice inside of my head."

"Could you please be less audible?"

I rolled my eyes and heard him mutter, "Crazy chick I happen to be in love with." I knew it wasn't intended for me to hear. I smiled anyway.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did, or are you speaking to the Macey voice inside your head too?"

He smiled. "Come on." Then he dropped into the drainage.

I walked up to it and grimaced. "Are you coming?" Zach called up.

"Yeah, hold on." I glanced around and slipped off my shoes. Stravinsky liked his maids to show leg apparently, so I knew my dress wouldn't be affected. With my shoes in my hand, I dropped into the tunnel.

"We have a slight problem," Zach said.

"The water that gets your outfit all wet?" I guessed.

"Yeah."

"So roll up the cuffs of your pants and take off your shoes."

"Cammie, it's too late, they're already wet."

"Well then you're gonna have a much harder time getting where you need to be inconspicuously."

"Shut up."

I smirked at him for a change. We started walking the inside of the sewage line. Left turn, straight, right turn, straight and two left turns and we'd be there. My mind drifted back to what I had heard Zach mumble to himself. His words echoed in my mind. "Crazy chick I happen to be in love with. Crazy chick I happen to be in love with. Crazy chick I happen to be in love with."

I sighed. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged. No way was I actually going to tell him what's going through my head right now! Heck, I don't even want to tell myself! My entire life was flashing before my eyes, except, it was my future, not my life. I saw me and Zach and me and Zach, and children, and me and Zach, and for a fourth time, me and Zach doing everything together. Did I love him? Is that what I was battling with right now? Or was it my own fear of loving? Where was the Macey voice when I needed it?

I glanced at Zach through the corner of my eye, He wasn't staring at me, he was staring down into the water. "Zach?" I whispered, afraid of my own voice.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me what you said earlier."

He sighed and knew exactly what it was that I was referring to. "Did you hear what I said and you just want me to repeat it louder or did you really not hear what I said.

I was going to lie and say that I really didn't hear what he said. "No, I heard you."

He grabbed my arm, stopping us from going forward. He was close. Really close. Like, close enough to kiss me close.

"I said, crazy chick I happen to be in love with. I need to know if she returns it though," Zach whispered so I could barely hear him. My breath caught in my throat. Zach was caressing my cheek with his hand. He stared at me with his deep brown eyes. My knees felt weak. _Oh, why did he have to ask me that right now?_ I thought. I tilted my head to the side and continued to stare at him.

My thoughts were whisked backward and forward I guess you could say. I saw a duel life ahead of me. One with Josh and one with Zach. I don't know why Josh's face repeatedly creeps back into my mind. I've been over him for years and even if I wasn't, we could never be together. Then, I saw a happy life with Zach, but then…

"Zach, I want to say yes. I try to imagine our life and all I can see is one of us not coming back. I don't know how my mom moved on. But I don't think I could-"

He didn't let me finish, he covered my mouth with his. "I love you Cammie."

I felt my eyes fill with tears. _This is pathetic that I'm crying,_ I thought to myself. He pulled back.

"Yes or no?"

"What?"

"About you loving me!"

"Yes?"

He laughed, and then kissed me again. I couldn't help but laugh too. "Come on, we gotta get going and rescue our friends and our country," I said.

He smiled at me and took my hand in his. I don't know why, but we started to run. In fifteen minutes we were standing right below the entrance to the house.

"I haven't been past the main hall," I said. "But you've been inside, so where do we go?"

He didn't answer me; he just pulled me along behind him. After a couple minutes of walking, we stopped.

"Right above you is the room that Stravinsky took Grant and me. There's also tight security in that room and it's got those red beams that burn anything that touches them."

"Where would the door be?" He walked three paces over and stood.

"Right about here I do believe."

I reached into my "purse" and pulled out my lipstick tube. "Cammie, this is no time to bother with makeup!"

"If I put this on my lips, they won't be there anymore," I said, drawing a circle with the 'lipstick' that was big enough for us to fit through.

I heard the acid burning a whole in the floor. I held out my hand to catch piece of floor. It was heavier than I expected.

I smiled at Zach. He nodded and took a leap. He hoisted himself into the room. "Zach, help me up."

He smirked and leant me his arm. He helped me through the floor. I looked around. This was definitely where he kept all of his villainous tools. "He was stupid to bring you guys here," I whispered.

"He isn't the smartest of all criminals." I picked up my purse and unzipped the front zipper. When I did, a grayish gas came out. The red beams were fully exposed. They were tangled in a mess that would be nearly impossible to pass.

"Ready?" I asked. We had both been trained. We could both do this. He nodded. I let go of his hand and took out my pants that I was originally going to wear and slipped then on underneath my dress. I didn't bother taking my shirt off the first time, and you couldn't tell it was on with the dress, so I just took off the dress and handed it to Zach before slithering between each of the beams. I was thankful I wasn't wearing the dress for a few reasons. The fact that I had to do a handstand was one reason.

I reached the other side and nodded for Zach to come on. He tossed me both our bags over the beams. I caught them both and waited for him to get past the beams. He got past and he adjusted his clothing (it was… lets say twisted) before proceeding.

On a desk was a series of screens that showed what each security camera saw and then a laptop. I scanned all fifty of the screens looking for my friends. They were all clustered in one room, chained, gagged and defenseless.

"Zach," I whispered and clasped my hand to my mouth.

"Go get them Cammie. I'll stay here and crack the codes."

"Or you can just unplug the laptop and put it in your bag so we can take it with us."

"Yeah, the works too. But the formula I know isn't on there. Rescue our friends and meet me back here in fifteen minutes tops. Anything more and I'm coming after you."

I smiled and nodded. "One problem," I said. "We don't know which room he has them in."

Zach tapped my head and pointed to the bottom of the screen. The room number was there. I drug the cursor over the room number. The number got bigger so I clicked on it. A map from where I was and where they were popped up.

"Does he forget where things are?" I asked.

"Apparently. And frequently."

I stared at the map. They were close. As in the room right next to this one. "Zach, they're right next to us!"

"Shhh!"

I smiled excitedly and slipped the dress back on and took off my pants. I found the door that connected with the prison cell. Stravinsky apparently liked to keep his prisoners close. I tried to suppress my smile as I opened the door that would lead to the door of the prison. There was one guard.

He looked baffled that a maid was there. I smiled and bat my eyelashes at him. He came closer, giving me a half smile, when I reached into the pocket of my dress and slapped a Napotine Patch on his forehead. He never saw it coming.

I took his keys from him and found the one that opened the door. I pushed the door open. All of them looked up at me. Even though they couldn't speak, their eyes glowed with excitement.

I grinned and brought one of my fingers to my lips. Grant was closest to me so I undid him first – acidic nail polish comes in handy. In three minutes flat I had all of them undone. I hugged them all and tried to keep from smiling.

"What a lovely reunion," I heard someone sneer behind me. I turned around. He pushed the door the rest of the way open and tossed Zach inside. I made sure to keep my purse where he couldn't see it. He pried the "nail polish" from my hand and locked us all in.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize (did I spell the right?) for not posting at all last weekend and this week. I was out of school for Mardi Gras break (unless you live in Louisiana, you probably won't know what it is - it's also pronounced Mawdey Graw) and I just haven't really had time to write. I am sooooooooooo sorry! Especially for leaving y'all with a cliffy - although some of the reviews were funny. Thank you all of you who reviewed! I appreciate it!!!!! Please read it and review!!! I have big plans for Zammie next chapter!!! Tell me what you think is gonna happen!!**

**Love,  
~Breanna**


	14. Death's Timing

_**

* * *

**_

D e a t h ' s T i m i n g

F you've ever been to Russia, just been told you're the object of a hot guy's love, tried to rescue your best friends and then got caught with that same person that you happen to be the object of love of, then you know exactly how I feel.

Zach screamed out a number of very bad curse words in Portuguese. "Zach," I tried. He switched to cursing in German. "Zach." Still, nothing. Just more cursing, but this time in Swedish. "Zach!" I screamed.

"What?" He scream – asked.

"Calm down!"

"Cammie. Are you aware of the situation?" His face was getting redder.

"Zach, we're all aware of the situation," Bex said, massaging her wrists where the metal chains had been.

I rolled my eyes and showed him the edge of my "purse". "You need to calm down or this chick just might have to use some of her ideas for Stravinsky on you. I really don't think that's necessary," I said, referring to earlier.

Zach stopped immediately and grinned. "I don't think that'll be necessary," Zach said, coming towards me in three quick strides. I couldn't help but grin. His words were still echoing in my head. As I stared into his eyes, I realized that I loved him back.

I bit my lip and cocked my head to the side. Zach leaned in to kiss me, but before our lips parted, he put his finger on my lip and started rummaging through his pockets. "Ahh, here we go," he said. "Congratulation Zach, you've just found the object you were searching for." (He was talking to himself.)

"Are you hearing the voice now too?" I felt the need to inquire. He grinned and looked around. We were the only ones standing, and everyone was staring at us. He sighed.

"I was hoping to not do this here, but," he slid down in one very fluid, graceful moment to one knee. I felt my breath catch in my throat. "Cammie, if we make it out of here alive-"

Macey felt the need to interrupt, "What do you mean _if_? We _are_."

Zach rolled his eyes. I was still in the shock of what was happening. "When we get through this, will you marry me?" He said, finishing his proposal.

My hand flew to my mouth and I felt my eyes glaze over with tears. Happy tears. "Yes!" I screamed. I think I screamed in English, but it's a possibility it was in French or Turkish.

Zach grinned with me and slid the ring onto my left ring finger. He stood up and covered my mouth with his. I'm not sure how long we stood there, but it was long enough to make Macey separate us.

"Oh my God. I'm engaged," I said, sliding to the floor.

I felt too much in a daze to do much right now, I was awakened from a hard, unforeseen slap on my face. "Cammie, what do you have in your purse?" She asked when I shook my head and blinked a few times.

I smiled and looked around, no cameras. "This guy is a genius idiot," I said. "He creates something to destroy America, but is idiot enough to tell Zach and Grant everything – even names, but yet he doesn't supply cameras and only places one guard at the door – unless he added more, but seriously, five highly trained genius spies are going to get out and beat the crap out of any guard that happened to be standing right there.

I unzipped my purse to reveal a small lipstick tube – this was my _other_ tube. Not my _other_ other tube, the real stuff, but a laser tube. It was a soft rose pink.

I took off the cap. "Ready?" I asked, and handed each of them a couple of napotine patches I had felt the need to bring.

"Yeah," Grant said.

I smiled and turned the bottom of the tube, increasing the rose pink beam in size and strength with each twist. I burned a whole through the handle, and the door became loose. I blew the top of my "lipstick tube" off and put it back in my purse. Three guards were there.

One started to say something, but we had them down and unconscious without even breaking a sweat.

"Where do we go first? We still need the information," Bex said. Zach took my purse and unzipped the wrong compartment. Needless to say, he blushed. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"A phone."

"You could've just asked you know," I said, pulling my phone, (yes, the same one that can't be tapped into,) out of my pocket.

He smirked and tossed me my purse in exchange for my phone. He dialed a number. "Hey chief… no, actually, we need a chopper and maybe a few more agents. We got out of the prison cell alright, but we're going to need to bag this guy up somehow… Yes sir." Zach hung up and tossed me my phone again.

"Now how do we find Stravinsky?" Bex asked.

"Oh, I don't think it'll be hard," a voice with an accent said from behind us. I whipped my head around. Yeah, butt-faced Stravinsky was standing there with a few more guards that we had people. Our ratio was probably thirty to five. That meant six guards a person, a little bit more for some of us, one of us had to attack Stravinsky.

"Bring it on," Zach said.

Stravinsky pushed a few unlucky guys in front of us. In one swing Macey and Bex had taken out three guys. Stravinsky nodded his head and sent out three more. This time, I took care of all three. Stravinsky nodded again, and this time sent out five guys, Grant and Zach had them down in a matter of seconds. "Macey! Behind you!" I screamed.

A large group of guards came up from behind us. Soon, all of the guards were coming at us and I saw Stravinsky edging out of the room. My purse was being grabbed from the back.

"Gallagher and Blackthorne grads!" I screamed. All of my friends looked at me, still fighting (and winning I should add) the guards. "Gas!" I pressed in the cool, brass button that acted as a decoration to the outside of my purse. A pale gas seeped out. We had all grown an immunity to the gas. In five minutes, all of the guard we hadn't knocked unconscious yet, fell unconscious when the gas filled there lungs.

"Where's Stravinsky?!" Grant screamed.

"Gone!" Bex screamed back.

I pulled out my lipstick tube again just in case we had been locked in. We had. The door flung open soon after. Stravinsky was on the phone, screaming in Russian. Okay, hissing. He sounded scary.

"Hello, Gregor," I said, using his first name.

Stravinsky whipped his head around and glared. He had a gun, and it was gleaming in the light of the office that we had stumbled into.

"Put the phone down," I said.

Stravinsky looked around and then remembered he had a gun in his hand.

"No," he said, his voice wobbled like the see saw he was. He pointed the gun in my direction and cocked it. "You won't be leaving here, you won't be getting the formula and America will perish."

I smiled. "You see, that's where you're wrong," I said.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" He antagonized. "Shall I remind you, I've got the gun."

"And I've got friends," I said.

He smirked. "So tell me, I'm dying to know. Luke and Morgan, are you really going ou, or was that just a role you had to play. Getting under each other's skin to do it."

"I don't see how this is relevant," Zach said.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Actually, we're engaged," I said.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is," Bex said.

"We were there," Macey said, the rest of my friends stepping up next to me, preparing to fight. Stravinsky took a step back and then smiled.

"So I guess it would be bad if she died," Stravinsky said.

"If she gets hurt because of you, I swear I will you the most painful death you could ever imagine," Zach said.

Stravinsky grinned evilly. "I highly doubt that."

A loud boom rang out. The next thing I knew, I was writhing in pain, and clutching my stomach. Pain was rippling through my body. I groaned. My vision blurred.

"Cammie!" A loud number of voices all called out.

"Oh my God, Cammie!" I heard Zach scream. I looked up to see him hovering above me. He kissed my forehead lightly.

"I'm sorry Zach," I whispered. I watched Zach's face get red.

"It's not your fault Cam. But I'm gonna need you to stay with us a little while longer."

"I don't know if I can," I said.

I felt soft finger brush my cheek. "Macey? Bex?"

"Yeah, we're here," Bex said.

"Stay with her," Zach commanded. "Come on Grant."

Zach left my side. "Zach," I moaned. "Don't leave."

"I'll be back soon."

"You're going to be alright Cammie, you're going to be just fine," my friends were trying to encourage me. But they didn't feel the surge of pain that ran through my body. I gripped my chest and stomach even harder. I heard yelling, and threats. I even heard the sound of skin against skin and another shot rang out. Another surge of pain ran through my body. I screamed out. My arm was really hurting now too.

"Help," I whispered.

"Cammie!" All of them screamed again.

"Help me, I can't hold on much longer," I wheezed.

Oxygen wasn't coming as easy now. With each painful rise of my chest, I felt myself giving out. So this was the end? The end for Cammie Morgan. My dad and I both died on the battlefield, I thought.

"Zach, I love you," I breathed out. I couldn't die without him at least knowing that. I took one last deep breath. I would never know how this would turn out. I had been tuning out my friends. I looked at each one of them. "I love you guys," I wheezed. "Tell Liz I love her too."

I let my chest fall, but it didn't rise.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, don't hate me. This isn't the end, so don't stop reading! I was eager to type this one! Hope you guys liked it!!!!! **

**Love,  
~Breanna**


	15. No

_**N o**_

"Is she okay?" My mother's frantic voice asked. I didn't hear a reply. Was I okay? I allowed my eyes to flicker open.

"Cammie?" Zach asked.

I blinked a couple of times before I closed them again. I searched my mind for whatever happened before now. I remembered being shot and the pain that I felt. "I got shot, didn't I?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Yeah," Zach answered.

I opened my eyes again. "What happened? Where is Stravinsky? Where is Macey and Bex? And where am I."

"You're at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women," Mr. Solomon answered. "And you fit the exceptional part perfectly."

"Why I am here?"

"We just thought that you'd like to be back here for awhile, that's all."

"And well, when you were flown in, there was a certain somebody standing at the gates of the academy and happened to see the chopper," My mom explained.

"Who was it?"

"Josh."

I groaned. "Well, I'm kind of taken," I said. Zach smiled and took my hand. "What happened?" I asked again.

Joe smirked at Zach. I think all men are born with the special smirk concept. "Well, your lover boy here just about went nuts and almost killed Stravinsky. If it wouldn't have been for Grant, Stravinsky would have been deader than a door nail and we wouldn't have him in custody."

I smiled at Zach. "When am I getting out of here?"

"Oh not for awhile," Joe said. "You've taken quite a shot Cammie."

I groaned.

"You need to rest," Zach said. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I talk with the chief?" I asked.

"Talking to the chief isn't going to get you out of here any faster," Zach said.

"I'm not trying to get out of here faster – although that's not a bad idea, I want to request a private meeting."

"Concerning…"

"Me."

"Elaborate."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Awww, come on Cammie."

"Hmm, let me think about again. Okay, I thought about it my answer is still the same. No." It was my turn to smirk. "Mom may I please use your phone?"

"Sure." She handed me her phone. I dialed the number to the office.

"Chief Sanders. This is Cameron Morgan and I'd like to request a private meeting with you."

"Permission granted when you recover."

"Thank you."

_Click._

This was going to be a very long recovery at the rate things were going…



I was at Gallagher recovering for two months – I felt that it was extreme, especially since I was feeling fine and walking fine and well, living fine after the first two weeks. But I was held there for a couple of reasons. One, Zach was paranoid. Two, Dr. Fibs was paranoid. Three, Joe and my mom would hear nothing of me leaving until they were sure I was okay. Four, we had a wedding to plan, and if I was "well" I could be sent off whenever, and they didn't want that. And five, chief didn't want me to interrogate Stravinsky, so I was held there until… well, that's another story.

Basically, Stravinsky wouldn't talk, and while he was in the prison cell, took off his clothes, eww, I know, and made a noose in which he hung himself.

I was wearing a pair of black slacks with a dark blue button up shirt. My hair was straightened and I wore makeup for the first time in two months. Before Zach and I would leave to meet up with our friends to attend the funeral, (I don't know why we're going), mom wanted me to say a few words to the Gallagher Girls attending the academy now.

Mom was giving a speech when Joe gave me a nice little push through the doors – totally not a spy move… I smiled and walked up to the podium. It wasn't the first time all of the eyes of the Gallagher girls were on me, and it wouldn't be the last.

"Cameron," my mom said, nodding her eyes and stepping back from the podium. I smiled and nodded as I stepped up.

"Hello present Gallagher Girls. Some of you know me, many of you have heard of me. My name is Cameron Morgan. I prefer to be called Cammie, or Cam and I graduated from here this last May. I went on my first real mission that wasn't a CoveOps test and came out with a few scrapes. Getting shot is much more painful than what Mr. Solomon tells you.

"My mom, your headmistress, told me she wanted me to talk to you girls today. Honestly, I have no idea what she wanted me to tell you, so I'm going to go off of my instinct and tell you what I can, other information is classified.

"This business, it's hard. Life, well it's harder. Combine the two, and you've got your work cut out for you. You've got to learn to love and to trust. Love and trust your partners, they're the ones that will save you.

"Sophomores, juniors and seniors. You are all taking Covert Operation unless you chose to take the Operations and Research path. Some of you are closer to the finish line than others, but all of you are on your way. When you get out in the field, for real – not a CoveOps test, it won't be Mr. Moskowitz driving the truck. Mr. Solomon and headmistress Morgan, oops, Mistress Solomon aren't going to be there to save your butts if something goes wrong – your partners will save you.

"On the first day of my sophomore year was also Mr. Solomon's first day of teaching Covert Operations. He told us, 'Get good, or get dead.' This mission has really shown me the true meaning of that statement. Don't let getting shot in the chest and the shoulder be your point of reckoning. Let now be your time for mistakes. Don't wait to get out on the field. That's when it's too late.

"And for seventh through Freshmen, study hard. It may seem hard now, but it gets way harder. Sublevel one, two and three are amazing, yeah. They were, but that's not the field. Don't put all of your hopes and expectations in getting further along in school. Life is bigger. Life is harder. School prepares you for the field, but you determine whether or not you're ready.

"Thank you Mrs. Solomon." I nodded my head and stepped back. The entire body of girls watched me as I met Zach half way and took his hand and left the academy.



"No. I am not going to his funeral. I can't do it," Zach insisted. "I can not go and pay respects to the man who almost murdered you Cammie. I can do a lot, but not that."

I smiled and shrugged. "Fine. But _you_ explain to the chief why none of came."

"You can still go."

"I don't really want to go. I wanted to interrogate him and yell at him, but he's dead. I do not want to see his ugly, dead body, I was going to, but since you're driving and I'm supposed to take it easy, I guess I'm just held hostage."

Zach grinned and parked in the parking lot of one of the strip malls that lined the streets of Roseville, Virginia. He got out and jogged around to my side to let me out. "Why thank you."

He smiled. "Why don't we get something to eat?"

"Sure."

We walked hand in hand to an old seventies restaurant. The tiles were in the old fashioned black and white checker board style and there was an old juke box next to the door. We sat down at a booth and waited for a waitress to come and take our order. My eyes widened as the realization of where we were set in. "Oh my gosh, Zach, this is the same restaurant I came to on my first date."

"With Jimmy?"

"Josh."

Zach showed no expression. I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, Josh has nothing on you." He smiled. The bells above the door jingled.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," Zach muttered. I turned in my seat to see Josh strutting through the door. I shrugged.

"When I told you I'd marry you, that was probably a pretty good sign that I've moved on," I said agitated.

"Yeah, but he hasn't Cammie. I can tell by the way he looks at you. Oh look, he's coming over here."

I put on a smile. "Smile and act happy."

"Cammie? Is that you?" Josh asked from behind me.

I turned around and smiled. "Yeah. It is. Is that you?"

He laughed and looked past me at Zach. "I thought you guys were at MIT. Did you see DeeDee?"

Zach smiled. "Yeah, we still are, we just felt like visiting Cammie's mom for the weekend."

"Is she a teacher at the Gallagher Academy?" Josh asked, his face molded into the Gallagher glare.

"No, she's the headmistress," I corrected. "And Josh, FYI, the school really isn't a snobby place for bored heiresses to go. It offers a harder curriculum that the average person isn't ready for," I said, really agitated with the glare.

"Basically, it's a school for girl geniuses," Zach said. Josh glanced at Zach and back to me.

"Cammie, can I talk to you?" Josh asked.

I sighed and looked at Zach. He shrugged. I nodded and got up. When we were out of ear shot I said, "Look Josh, I have a feeling I know what this is about. And you need to know-" Josh cut me off by covering my mouth with his. I knew I could take him. I used a portion of my might to push him off of me. "As I was saying, Zach and I are engaged to be married."

"Engaged?" He laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny."

He laughed again. "S… So that's it then."

"Well Josh, we didn't really have anything before. For the first semester of my sophomore year, we had something. But Josh, you and I both know that we can't be together. I love Zach and I don't love you. I'm sorry, but, please, leave me alone."

I walked off. I didn't bother waiting to hear his response. Being kissed abruptly when the girl has shown no apparent liking for you isn't a great start to a conversation. I looked at Zach. He was red. I slid back in my seat and heard him mutter some extremely bad curse words in Chinese, but I don't think anyone else but me could understand him.

"That's why I don't like Jimmy," Zach said.

"That's why I'm with you and not him," I reminded him. "Come on, let's go. You need to blow off some steam in a place Josh isn't."

He looked at me and stood up. I smiled and stood up with him. I had to make him feel better somehow, so I wrapped my arm around his waist. He got the message and did the same to me. "I love you Zach."

He squeezed me tighter and whispered, "I love you too Cammie."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody!! Okay, so I'm very sorry I didn't get to post this earlier and kept you guys waiting with a cliffie like that. But, few of you seemed to remember (I had to remind my friends at school too... I feared for my life... and my book) Cammie's writing the report, so there's no way that she can die.) Anyway, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I thought it was boring, my friends on the otherhand disagree and believe that Zach shoulf "accidentally on purpose" harm Josh... So, I hope y'all like it!!!! Please review!!!**

**Love y'all,  
~Breanna**


	16. Forever and Always

_**F o r e v e r A n d A l w a y s**_

I've never been the type of girl who enjoyed being fought over. In fact, I despised it. Especially when one party (a certain Josh) kisses one party (me) which successfully antagonizes another party (Zach). Boy my life was complicated…

I slip my hand through Zach's as we were walking back to the park. The same park with that same white gazebo that Josh and I shared our first kiss. That same gazebo that Zach and I talked while waiting for our turn at brush passing. I smiled and leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Don't let him get to you," I said. Zach only nodded. I gave him an encouraging smile. He smiled back, but his eyes weren't smiling. In his eyes revenge shown. For a brief second I felt really sorry for Josh – he had it coming.

When we reached the gazebo I pulled away and walked ahead of him, daring him to come up. I offered a seductive smile. Zach was about to come when that same party that first kissed me and antagonized Zach walked up behind Zach. I knew Zach knew he was there, even though Josh didn't.

"Alright Jimmy, look, I'm going to give you five seconds to run before I hunt you down," Zach said without turning around.

Josh looked confused. Zach turned around. "But my name's not Josh-"

"Five!" Zach swung his arm back and then forward into his skull – successfully knocking Josh unconscious – that wasn't even as hard as Zach could hit!

"Zach!" I cried.

"You don't know what he was thinking!"

"Neither do you or did you just develop some special mind reading power?" I screamed.

"I knew what he was thinking by the look in his eyes. Cammie, I've seen people, men, men other than me, look at you with the same lust in there eyes. You're a prize to be won Cam. A prize I won-"

My mouth dropped when he said I was _his_ prize.

"That's not what I meant! I meant I'm the one you chose to fall in love with even if I fell for you first."

"Who says you fell for me first?" I demanded.

"Who says I didn't?"

"What if I say you didn't?"

"Then I'd have to say you were wrong."

"And how am _I_ wrong?"

"Unless you've been in love with me since before we met, then I've got you beat chick. I've been in love with I first started stalking you."

My mouth dropped open. Okay, he _had_ won, but no way was I letting him know _that_! "Prove it," I said.

He smiled. "I enjoy proving things."

That was the last thing he said before he ran up the steps of the gazebo and wrapped me in his arms. He pressed his mouth to mine. Our lips moved together as we stood there. He picked me up like a bride. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his.

He pulled away first – I didn't like that _at_ _all_. "You're heavy you know that?" He smirked.

"Ugh!" I said, slapping him in the head – not nearly as hard as I could have. I'm pretty sure he knew that too.

"Relax I was kidding – though a chair or something else would be much easier."

I jumped out of his arms and stood in front of him. I smiled seductively and ran back towards town. Zach smiled and couldn't resist the urge to run after me.



Two Weeks Later:

"Alright, you're ready! And you look gorgeous if I do say so myself," Macey complimented. I basked in Macey's praise for a moment before actually looking in the mirror at myself. "Are you going to look at my work or just stand there?"

I grinned and "floated" in Macey's words to the mirror. I gasped at my reflection. Macey turned me from Cammie Morgan – Superspy Legacy to Cammie Morgan – The Princess in the Fairy Tale. My hair was curled and pinned up in a high bun with two strands hanging down in front of my ears. I had a silver crown that rest on top of my bun where the veil hung from.

I was wearing a strapless white, floor length dress. On the front of it, there were small, almost transparent crystals that formed a pattern on the front that trailed down until it vanished in the gorgeous white fabric! It was gorgeous! Everything was perfect! My makeup, my hair and my gown!

"Thank you Macey!" I cried out, hugging her tight.

"Careful, Cam, we can't mess up my outfit can we?"

I grinned and looked at my three best friends. Most weddings have one maid of honor, but there was no way I could choose one of them, so I chose _all_ of them. They were my three maids of honors, while Tina, Anna, Mick and Courtney were my bridesmaids.

Their dresses were baby blue with a slightly darker blue satin around the waist. They were strapless, floor length and plain enough to be pretty, but not gaudy. Macey straightened all of their hair and left it down. Honestly, we all looked amazing (I give full credit to Macey).

"You look beautiful Cam!" Bex praised.

"Absolutely gorgeous and glamorous!" Liz cried out. I grinned and hugged all my friends. I got at least a dozen more compliments.



It was the second time in my life where I saw my mom almost lose it. The first time was my dad, when he was murdered. This was the second. When she seen me in my dress. She wiped up her tears good enough that no one would notice.

I was standing in the bridal room with just Mr. Solomon – Joe. The only downer to my super spy fairy tale was that my dad wasn't there to walk me down the aisle. Joe looked at me and smiled.

"Good luck Cammie," he said. "Do things right. Don't mess up. You only get one chance on this – with Zach, I mean."

Wow. This was the first time I had _ever_ seen Mr. Solomon not say something profound, but kind of goofy. I smiled.

"Thanks Joe."

He put his arm up for me to take. I accepted it with one hand and held my bouquet with the other. I had the dramatic double door entrance. The wedding march began and everyone rose in their seats. My breath caught in my very throat and my knees became weak. I grinned and stared straight at Zach.

His eyes were filled with longing and delight. With love and compassion. With fire. I grinned even bigger. I was ready for this. I was ready for a lifetime of love and happiness. I prayed silently that we would both stay alive.

My mother and Joe gave me away and I walked up to join Zach at the pulpit. He mouthed the words, "I love you." I mouthed "I love you too."

The preacher looked at both of us. "Do you, Zachary Martin Goode, take Cameron Ann Morgan to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in the good times and the bad until death do you part?"

"I do," he said firmly.

"And do you, Cameron Ann Morgan take Zachary Martin Goode to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or worse, in the good times and the bad until death do you part?"

"I do," I said just as firm as Zach.

The preacher nodded. "The rings." A young boy, Zach's nephew, walked over with the ring pillow. Zach slid my ring on my left ring finger, and I his.

"If there are any objections, let him or her stand." Silence. "Then by the authority vested in me by the almighty God, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

We grinned and stepped closer. Zach lifted my veil and flipped it behind my head. We both leaned forward and met halfway, our lips slightly parted in the traditional way. We pulled back and grinned at each other.

We were bound in holy matrimony and would stay that way until death did we part.



A Week and a Few Days Later:

Zach opened my car door and helped me out. We were standing in front of our first house. We grinned at each other and then back at the house. Hand in hand we walked up the front porch steps together.

Zach opened the front door and was about to walk in before I slapped him. I cleared my throat. "I do believe that this is our first house and that there is something you are forgetting," I said.

Zach looked thoughtful. "Nope, can't think of anything right now. I've got a house, a car and some money. I think I'm good."

My jaw dropped. I raised my hand to punch him, harder, _much_ harder. Zach saw this and covered up. "With my wife, the most beautiful woman in the world with a hard punch and a great body."

I smiled. "Better."

He grinned at me and swept me off my feet into the classic bridal stance and walked inside. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him – I had been doing that a lot lately. I didn't mind and I knew for a fact that he didn't mind.



Six Months Later:

I had news. _Big_ news. I counted the calendar again and I was definitely a week late. Zach walked in through the front door carrying a bouquet of flowers. He hugged me tightly and handed them to me.

"For you," he said.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. They're beautiful!" I exclaimed, admiring the luscious red roses.

"Zach, while we're in this happy mood, I really need to talk to you."

His facial expression showed worry. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad, well, it will be in a few months…"

"Cam, what are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant Zach," I said bluntly. His jaw dropped open.

"You're pregnant? Who's the father?"

It was my turn for shock. "Zach!"

Zach grinned. "Yeah, I know." He walked to the couch and sat down. "Oh my God. I'm going to be a father. Oh my God. I've got a child. Cammie! You're pregnant!" He yelled out, running from the couch and sweeping my up into his arms.

I laughed out loud and kissed Zach on the neck. "We're going to be parents!" I said.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the last chapter and then the epilogue and author's note! Also, I posted pictures of Cammie's wedding dress and her bridesmaid's dresses on my profile (I don't think I did the dress justice in my description because they really are gorgeous!) Also, I'm writing a sequel! It'll be called Paradise. So, thank you for reading and reviewing and please continue!**


	17. Epilogue

_**E p i l o g u e**_

"Ugh!" I cried out in pain, squeezing my mother's hand and Zach's hand.

"Come on Cam, you can do it! Push!" The doctor's encouraged. "It's almost out." I pushed again and felt the baby, my third child leave my body.

Our oldest, Rebecca Nicole, named after Bex, was seven years old and was waiting patiently outside with Joe and her little brother, Mason David, named after Macey.

"Oh! She's so beautiful!" My mother cried out, taking the baby in her arms against the doctor's orders.

Zach smiled at me and kissed me. "Ready for another one?" He asked.

"Sure, next time you get to be pregnant."

Zach smirked at me and wiped the sweat off my forehead. The doctors brought me our newest child, Elizabeth Chandler. Zach and I took turns holding her as well as the rest of our family and friends.

Zach and I grinned at each other. "So, is this it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"We have kids and our career is over."

"Never."

"Never," I repeated. Never sounded good. Forever was a long time, never was even longer.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So I'm completely finished writing _Russians_! Please tell me what you thought overall and please read my author's note (I've got a preview for Paradise, the sequel in it) So... Please review!!!! **


	18. Author's Note

_**A u t h o r ' s N o t e**_

Oh my gosh! You guys (all of my readers) have been sooooooooo supportive! Thank y'all for reading it and reviewing it! I had tons of fun writing it and am going to begin on it's sequel, Paradise, as soon as possible! I hope you'll read it and love it too!

_**Paradise Preview**_

Don't ever let anyone tell you paradise on earth lasts forever, because it doesn't. Especially when you're a spy. A government agent spy who has three children and a husband. It's never a good thing when one of your arch enemies gets your name and everything about you. It's especially not good when they take your kids hostage. Paradise doesn't last forever, even though some people say it does. Those people are dead right now. The only people who live in paradise forever are the dead people in heaven. Not here on earth.

A month ago, I didn't think anything would happen to my kids. I thought they were safe. Zach and I, well, we were very wrong. The same man that murdered my father, well, now, he's after me.


	19. Paradise Sequel News! Important!

**Paradise Sequel News**

Hey everybody, it's me again and I'm sorry to disappoint so many of you, but I'm not writing Paradise. Mainly because the ideas that I had fizzled out and everyone was really out of character… Plus, what with GG3 out (I looooooooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeedddddd it! I read and bought it the day it came out!!!), I'm just going to write another one that comes after that. Not sure what I'm going to call it yet… but for a basic – very loose and subject to change – summary… my version of GG4.

BTW – does anyone know when the fourth one is coming out and what it's called?????? So, I hope you guys like it. I'm getting surgery tomorrow, bleh, and so I'll be home from work for at least a week, so, that's when I'll do a lot of writing – probably.

I want to thank all of y'all! Y'all have shown an outrageous amount of support and I couldn't ask for better reader/reviewers.

Also, if you find that someone plagiarized my story, could you please let me know? For anyone who is thinking about it or has done it,

A: It's stealing.

B: My idea – not yours!

C: I'll take it off FP and won't post anything else

D: Please stop and take it off. If you do not, I will report you. I've done it before and I'll do it again.

Thanks!

~Bree

P.S. Sorry for the hostility!


End file.
